


Forge

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Hotel owner Bismuth meets a pregnant Jasper and the two fall into a relationship neither is expecting.Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Bismuth sat across from Marty waiting for the bartender to finish making their drinks. Bismuth was certainly not pleased to be socializing with “the dirtiest player in the game” (as he called himself), but, he wasn’t the brightest player in the game either and Bismuth had things to take care of. Marty was the manager of the club at the base of the Gemstone Hotel, the hotel which Bismuth owned. Marty didn’t really work for Bismuth so much as he rented space from her. The arrangement worked out well mostly, aside from Marty being a sleazy manager and treating his employees poorly. The girls were all moderately happy at the club, mostly because Bismuth looked out for them, and they looked out for each other. The arrangement with Marty ensured they were all technically hotel employees of sorts and therefore, Bismuth’s say was always final. And unfortunately today she had to give some “say” in a matter.

The bartender walked out from behind the bar and brought Bismuth and Marty their drinks. “Bismuth, have you met Jasper?” Jasper looked over and smiled at Bismuth while Marty pulled her towards him. “She’s my top bartender, though I tried to get her to dance before _this_ ,” Marty rested his hand on Jasper’s nearly 7-month pregnant belly and began to rub. “Even after this I asked her, but she wasn’t interested. It’s funny, I told her she could be making good money, but she said she’d rather just tend bar.” Bismuth watched as Jasper tried to control the uncomfortable look spreading across her face. While Marty babbled, Bismuth kept her eyes on Jasper. She was gorgeous yes, but Bismuth stared because she could tell something was wrong. 

“Stop touching her Marty,” Bismuth said hitting the table and interrupting Marty’s rambling. Marty immediately took his hand from Jasper’s stomach. “She’s pregnant, not your personal pet. And did you ever think maybe her body is a little sensitive and she’s not interested in having your hands all over it?” Bismuth glared at Marty, being sure to make him feel as much shame as he was capable of feeling, which unfortunately wasn’t much. “Peridot,” Bismuth called out to the girl behind her, not taking her eyes off Marty. “I have something I need you to do for me. Marty, I’m done with you for now.” The club manager glanced at his employees before getting up from the table and heading back stage. 

Bismuth looked over at Jasper and saw the way she focused on breathing, the way she seemed to feel uncomfortable in her skin. “Well, Jasper was it? It’s nice to formally meet you. I’m Bismuth, I own the hotel, as you probably know. You look like your back is killing you.” Jasper unconsciously adjusted her stance. “The girls have been given free reign of the penthouse. There’s a hot tub everyone likes, but I’d imagine it might be too warm for you. Peridot, can you bring Jasper here to the master bathroom? There’s a tub with jets she can set to a lower temp. And show her where the walk-in closet is.” Jasper just stared, not sure what to make of Bismuth. “When you’re done, whenever that is, have Greg drive you both home.” Bismuth pulled a hotel keycard from her pocket and handed it to Peridot and the short woman left, beckoning Jasper to follow. 

When they arrived at the penthouse, several of the dancers were already up there. Peridot greeted them before shooing Jasper towards the master bathroom. “What was with Marty being all up in your shit?” Peridot asked once the door was closed. Jasper leaned against the sink as she slid off her shoes. 

“Nothing new. He’s got a thing for me and likes to touch my belly. Ugh. I wish he’d stop though. I mean, it’s creepy, but my hormones are in hyper-drive and my skin is incredibly sensitive.” Peridot looked Jasper over while she cradled her belly.

“That must be what Bismuth meant when she said to take you to the walk-in closet.” Peridot looked up to see Jasper stare, bewildered. “You know, to … change? We’ve got clothes up here. Just in case. I mean, between having beer poured on you and people pulling at and ripping your clothing, it’s nice to know there’s a place to grab some new clothes if you need them.” Peridot shrugged mostly to herself. “I’d imagine that Marty’s … unwanted contact … might have resulted in the need to clean yourself up.” Peridot’s blush darkened as she turned on the water to the bathtub. 

“I’m not getting into that bathtub, Peridot.” 

Peridot looked up abruptly from what she was doing. “Why not? Come on, Jasper. When was the last time you relaxed? And I know Bismuth was right in her assumption about your back. It’s been killing you for weeks. Just sit in the tub for a bit okay? Here, I’ll even add a bath thing so you aren’t just sitting naked in the water.” Peridot reached for a basket of bath bombs and sniffed at a few before returning them to the basket and offering it to Jasper. 

“Oh, alright,” Jasper groaned. She picked up an oversized tiger stripped ball, sniffed it, and tossed it into the water. “But give me a minute, would you?” Peridot just glared. “What? Just because you’re willing to let everyone see you naked doesn’t mean I’m okay with it.” Peridot threw her hands up as she exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jasper looked around the bathroom for a bit, it was large with a walk-in shower plus three separate sinks, varying in usage she supposed. She picked up a bathrobe and placed it near the edge of the bath before self-consciously removing her clothing and slipping into the bathtub. Jasper’s back was aching more and more recently, maybe this would help. After a while there was a knock on the door before Peridot came back in.

“So,” she said sitting on the floor near the bathtub. “I can’t believe you’ve never been up here before.” 

“Well, it seems like a place the dancers hang out, and you know, I’m just a bartender.” 

“G hangs out up here, too.” 

“G’s a dancer.” 

“Not anymore.” 

“No, but she was.” Jasper stretched her legs under the water, hoping Peridot couldn’t see too much as the bubbles began to clear. They sat in silence for a while until Peridot stood, facing away from Jasper. 

“Put your bathrobe on and I’ll bring you to the dressing room. Do you need help out of the tub?” Jasper was grateful for the offer, but she wanted Peridot out of the bathroom while she dressed. 

“No, I’ll be okay. And I’ll just dress in here.” 

“No, you won’t,” Peridot replied. “I’m taking your clothes with me. We’re going to find you something else to wear, now come on.” With that, Peridot picked up Jasper’s clothing and took them out of the bathroom with her. It took a little bit, but Jasper was able to get out of the bathtub and dry herself off. She pulled the bathrobe closed and exited the bathroom, looking for Peridot. Luckily, the short woman was sitting on the master bed, not far from the door.  
“This way,” Peridot said, jumping off the bed and walking towards what seemed like a wall with a door handle. As she pulled the handle, a set of double doors opened to a walk-in closet. Every piece of clothing someone could want seemed to be there all arranged individually by size. 

Jasper bit her lip as she eventually grabbed an underwear set and then the first dress she saw.  
“Stop that!” Peridot said, removing the dress from Jasper’s hands. “I’m sure you don’t wear this normally just around your house. And we both know there’s no way that bra is going to fit you. Come on Jasper,” Peridot took the bra from Jasper more gently this time. “Find something you actually want to wear. Something that would be comfortable. Uhmmm, here.” Peridot handed Jasper a peach colored soft foam bra. Jasper checked the size and was a little surprised that Peridot had picked exactly the right one. “I looked at your other one and sized up,” The short woman replied. Peridot rifled through a few drawers before she handed Jasper an off the shoulder t-shirt and some leggings. “How about this?” 

Jasper looked at the outfit and shrugged. “More like something my sister would wear.” 

“Yes, that’s where I got the idea, now get dressed.” Peridot turned on the light switch and closed the door behind her. 

 

Finally, Jasper was clothed and felt like she could actually look around. She followed Peridot to the other room where some of the dancers were lounging in the hot tub that overlooked the balcony. “Why does Bismuth do all of this?” Jasper mused as she looked out at the sunset. 

“She’s just trying to be nice,” Opal replied stretching and draping her legs over Alexandrite’s. 

Alex ignored her as she replied. “She knows Marty treats us like garbage and that we are mostly trying our best. The penthouse is hers, as long as we don’t trash it, what does she care if we hang out in the hot tub?”

“I suppose,” Jasper said mostly to herself. “But what about the clothes and stuff?”

“Bismuth just knows what it’s like and doesn’t want any of us to go without things we need,” Garnet replied, pushing up the sunglasses she always wore. “She’s just being nice, Jasper. That’s all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sat with Peridot in silence in the car. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the “nice” things Bismuth was doing but she supposed she would talk about it with her sister. Amethyst worked as a dancer at the club and would know a lot more about Bismuth and her kind deeds than Jasper would. Jasper entered the apartment and collapsed onto the couch. Even the few stairs to her place were getting to be a lot, luckily, she had Amethyst who appeared from the kitchen with a glass of iced tea.

“Where’d this outfit come from?” Amethyst asked, one eyebrow raised. “I mean, I like it. I just wouldn’t have expected to see you in it.”

“Peridot picked it out. Bismuth suggested I change after sitting in the spa tub for my back.” 

Amethyst had both eyebrows raised this time. “What exactly did you do that warranted changing?” Jasper just sighed. 

“I was just working the bar. Marty and Bismuth ordered drinks and then Marty decided to show me off to Bismuth. He, once again, had his hands all over me.” Jasper grimaced at the thought. “I can’t help how my body responds anymore, Amethyst. But it always makes me feel so … gross.” 

“I can make sure he never puts his hands on you again,” Amethyst mumbled.

“Am,” Jasper warned. “It’s fine, I have it under control. Anyway, Bismuth had Peridot take me to the penthouse. She told her to bring me to the spa tub in the bathroom because she thought the hot tub would be too hot. It did make my back feel a little better. Why didn’t you ever say anything about the penthouse?” 

“Because I didn’t want one of your big sister speeches.” Amethyst kissed Jasper’s head before sitting down next to her. “You’re always warning me to stay away from people who are nice for no reason. And I know you’re just looking out for me, but I know what I’m doing.” 

“I know you do. You were always a fast learner Amethyst.” Jasper smiled. “And I know you’ve got Marty wrapped around your finger. Too bad he doesn’t know it.” Amethyst just laughed. “So, what’s with Bismuth anyway?”

“Nothing. She’s just, she’s just a sweetheart. She learned that some of the girls were … It started off as just a place for us to be without being bothered. We don’t bring anyone else up there, and Marty certainly isn’t allowed up there. It’s just a place where we can hang out, chill, and not deal with the other shit in our life. At some point she found out that some of the girls needed clothes. So, she bought a bunch and put them in the closet up there. I think she found out that a lot of the girls really appreciated it so she just kept buying stuff.”

“Have you ever taken clothes from there?” 

“Nahh. I mean, just once. I got into a fight and got punched in the nose. I couldn’t work my shift covered in blood.” Jasper just shook her head. “The other chick looked way worse.” Jasper laughed at her sister. 

“So, you think Bismuth is cool?” 

“Yeah, I think she’s cool, for now. So, what do you want for dinner mama?” 

“Ugh. This little one makes it so hard to eat! Do we have any more soup?” 

Amethyst smiled. “Nope, but I’ll make you some more, okay?” 

\---

Jasper sat on her bed with her laptop, trying to complete the rest of her work. She had been working towards a business degree for a couple of years now and finally she was almost finished, just this last class. She checked her text message tab and read the most recent message from her sister.

“Need anything? I’ll be heading home in about an hour.”

Jasper smiled, Amethyst was such a caring sister. She quickly typed a response and went back to her work. Her computer pinged softly, indicating a new message. 

“Hey Jasper, how’s your day off? -Bismuth” -Unknown

Jasper was surprised to see a message from Bismuth.   
“Things are working out nicely. Only slightly creepy that you’ve got my cell phone number.” -J

“Well, there’s a call list backstage. I thought I’d see if you were interested in dinner. I’ve enjoyed our chats over the last week. But if I’ve overstepped, I’m very sorry.” -B

Honestly, Jasper had enjoyed their conversations too. Bismuth was really sweet and they had a lot in common.   
“I was just teasing you. I’m glad you found my number and I have been known to eat dinner on occasion.” -J

“Would you possibly want to grab some dinner with me tonight? Anywhere you want to go.” -B

“I think that would be really nice. How about 7?”-J

“Sounds like a date. I’ll pick you up.” -B


	3. Chapter 3

It was late Bismuth realized as she woke up, really, really late. She glanced down at Jasper, clearly asleep in her lap. She didn’t want to wake her, but falling asleep on the couch wasn’t good for her already sore back. “Jasp,” Bismuth said gently, lacing her fingers through Jasper’s and giving her hand a squeeze. “Wake up.” As Bismuth moved her leg, Jasper slowly began to wake. “Hey sleepy,” Bismuth laughed. “Time to head to bed.” Jasper whined as she buried her head into Bismuth’s arm. “Aww, I know, but you can’t sleep on the couch.” 

Jasper slowly stood up and stretched, glancing at her phone. “Wow, it’s really late.” 

“Yeah. Go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“No,” Jasper reached for Bismuth’s hand. “Stay here. Come to bed with me?” Bismuth looked unsure, but Jasper was certain about what she wanted. “I’ll sleep better with you here. Please? I mean, only if you want to, but I’d really like you to.” Jasper’s cheeks blushed slightly. 

Bismuth gave Jasper a half smile. “Okay beautiful. Let’s head to bed.” Jasper went into the bathroom to change. She and Bismuth had been spending a lot of time together over the last few weeks, but they hadn’t discussed dating, and they certainly weren’t what people would consider intimate. When Jasper returned she was in an oversized T-shirt that mostly covered her belly along with a pair of boyshorts. She bit the inside of her mouth as she looked at Bismuth sitting on her bed in a sports bra and underwear. 

“I get kind of weird about changing in front of people.”

Bismuth reached out for Jasper’s hand and pulled her closer. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. More importantly, what side of the bed do you want?” After they were settled, Jasper felt a little better. 

“I’m not tired anymore,” Jasper whispered to Bismuth in the dark. 

“You were sound asleep a little while ago,” Bismuth laughed. Jasper smiled to herself. Bismuth’s laugh was such an amazing sound. It was deep and infectious, it made Jasper want to surround herself with it. 

“Jasp? You alright?” Jasper was looking at her in a way she hadn’t done before. Bismuth placed her hand against Jasper’s cheek. “Jasper?” 

“Kiss me,” Jasper said, blinking at Bismuth while she deciphered Jasper’s words. Jasper squeaked out a “please” before Bismuth leaned in, firmly pressing their lips together. It was slow and gentle, everything Jasper expected from Bismuth. When she pulled away, Jasper buried her head in Bismuth’s neck. “Shit,” she sighed.

“What? Not what you expected?” Bismuth asked, pulling Jasper away from her shoulder. 

“No,” Jasper laughed. “It was perfect.” Bismuth leaned in and kissed Jasper again, this time paying more attention. She ran her tongue over Jasper’s lips as she raked her fingers through Jasper’s hair. Her actions were soft and sweet. She wasn’t trying to reduce Jasper to a puddle, it was late and they needed to get to sleep. Bismuth gave Jasper one last, deep kiss before smiling at her. 

“Bed now.” She kissed Jasper’s nose and the suddenly exhausted woman rearrange herself in Bismuth’s arms. “Good night, babe,” Bismuth said quietly, kissing Jasper’s cheek. 

“G’night,” Jasper mumbled, her head tucked against Bismuth’s arm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aren’t you hungry?” Bismuth asked, looking at Jasper. Bismuth had made lunch, but Jasper only poked at her food.

“I’m okay,” Jasper said in a tone Bismuth knew meant the opposite. “I thought I could eat the sandwich, but Reed seems to have changed his mind.” She rubbed at her midsection and Bismuth could tell she was uncomfortable. 

“What do you think you could eat? I can make you something else.” 

“No, it’s fine Bis, you don’t need to.” 

“You know I like to cook. I can make whatever you want. Or rather, whatever Reed thinks is a good idea for lunch.” Bismuth leaned over and kissed Jasper gently. “What do you think you can eat babe?” 

Jasper rested her arms on the table. She didn’t want to be so difficult, and she actually had wanted the sandwich Bismuth had made her, but after one bite, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep eating. “Do you have any soup?” 

Bismuth was aware Amethyst had been making batches of homemade soup for Jasper for the last couple months. It seemed like the only thing Jasper was completely comfortable eating. “I could probably find ingredients to make some. It might not be as good as Amethyst’s though.” Jasper smiled as Bismuth ran her hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “Sit tight, I’ll work on it.” 

Jasper watched as Bismuth pulled things from the cabinets and refrigerator. After pacing the kitchen a handful of times, she looked over at Jasper. “Lemon chicken?” Jasper nodded. Bismuth turned back to the stove and began pouring things into the pot. “Jasper?” Bismuth said softly as she stirred the pot. “Do you want to talk about Reed?” Until now, their conversations about Jasper’s unborn child had been kept to a minimum. Bismuth knew Jasper was having a boy, he was due in several weeks, and Jasper’s most recent visits to the doctor suggested everything was fine. She also knew it wasn’t something Jasper had seemed eager to discuss, and until now Bismuth hadn’t pressed her to do so. 

“Uh,” Jasper mumbled mostly to herself. 

“We don’t have to,” Bismuth replied. “We really don’t. I just thought I’d ask if you wanted to. I’m not sure if you’ve been avoiding it because you don’t want to talk or because you think it’s awkward.” Bismuth placed the cover on the soup pot and sat down at the table with Jasper. “It’s totally your choice.” 

“Things, just didn’t work out,” Jasper said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh,” Bismuth replied, surprised. She reached for Jasper’s hand and traced her thumb over her girlfriend’s knuckles. “That’s, uh, that’s okay. I mean, sometimes stuff doesn’t work out.” She paused for a moment before trying again. “But, I guess I actually meant how you are doing. How you’re feeling about stuff. You know, adjusting, preparing.” Jasper lifted her head slowly. She looked surprised to hear Bismuth wanted to know how she was doing. 

“I … told you what happened at the last doctor’s appointment.” Bismuth got up and gave Jasper’s shoulder a short squeeze before she headed back to the stove. 

“Yeah. They said he’s almost six and a half pounds.” Bismuth added a few more ingredients to the soup and put the cover back over the pot. “Jasper, if you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright and that you know I’m here if you need anything.” 

Jasper traced a knot in the wood of the table with her finger. She wanted to talk to Bismuth, but she worried that her girlfriend would feel differently after hearing what Jasper wanted to say. Maybe she should ease into it, she thought to herself. “I’m … a little worried.” Bismuth looked at Jasper while returning to the table. “I feel really awkward about not being fully clothed in front of people. And the appointments are already hard. It’s going to be so much worse when he’s born.” 

“You’ve got this,” Bismuth said as she reached for Jasper’s hand. “Amethyst will be there with you, right? If you’re feeling uncomfortable, let her know and I’m sure she can have something done about it.” Jasper looked at her fingers entwined with Bismuth’s. 

“Would you … want to be there too?” 

Bismuth flashed a grin at Jasper. “I’d love to be there! But, you know, only if you want me to be.” 

“I’d feel a lot better if you were.” Jasper smiled at Bismuth. That conversation hadn’t gone how she expected it to, but in the best of ways. “Amethyst is so excited to be Tia Ammy. I think she’s been waiting for this since she was 10.” 

“She’s going to be an amazing aunt,” Bismuth said as she got up and checked on the soup. She portioned some into a bowl and placed it on the table before leaning down and kissing Jasper. “And you, you are going to be the most wonderfully amazing mother anyone has ever seen.” 

“Bis, do you really mean that?” 

“Well yeah. How could you not be?” She pulled two ice cubes out of the freezer and dropped them into Jasper’s soup before handing her a spoon. “It’s hot, be careful.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bismuth carefully crawled out of bed, doing her best not to disturb Jasper. The pregnancy was making Jasper very tired, and Bismuth wanted to ensure she got as much undisturbed sleep as she could. Bismuth walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw Amethyst, sitting on the couch in the living room. She filled her glass and stood in the doorway. Amethyst turned off the television and looked up at Bismuth. “Come here. We need to talk.” Bismuth nodded as she went to sit down in the chair across from Amethyst. 

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” Amethyst crossed her legs beneath her as she looked Bismuth over. 

“You need to break up with Jasper.” Bismuth was only slightly surprised by the comment but she was willing to hear Amethyst out. “I know you’re using her, and I want this stopped before she gets hurt.” 

Bismuth knew Amethyst was being serious, but her comment seemed so incredibly absurd she had to laugh to herself. “We’re a lot alike, Amethyst.” The short woman on the couch said nothing. “I grew up in a similar situation. My brother was always looking out for me. He made it his job to make sure I knew the rules, to make sure I could get by on my own. Keep your head down. Don’t let anyone know what you’ve got. If they’re being nice to you, they want something. Make sure you never owe anyone anything.” Bismuth counted them off on her hand. Amethyst’s eyes gave her away; Bismuth knew she had heard those rules before. 

“You know, when Mala started at the club, I always kept an eye on her. I knew her family didn’t treat her well. I knew she was looking for a reason not to go home after her shifts. I didn’t catch that she was struggling to buy clothes. She came to talk to me, about some other stuff. Before she left, she told me how much she and the other girls appreciated that they could grab clothing from the closet in the penthouse. She told me that one day was really rough for her and she had to leave her place quickly. She said it really helped to know she had a place she could go and clothes to wear.” Bismuth stared at Amethyst waiting for her to look up. When she finally did, Bismuth continued. 

“I know it was you. I know you saw that Mala needed clothes. I know you bought a bunch and put them in the penthouse closet, then told everyone about it so Mala didn’t feel singled out. And it was really kind of you, Amethyst. I’m happy to keep filling that closet, but you saw Mala needed help and you were the one who helped her. You spend a lot of your time doing things like that, don’t you?

“I know you’ve sabotaged your promotions. I know you won’t let Marty promote you to the weekend shifts and most of the girls think it’s just because you’re afraid to take wages away from the girls already working. But you’re smarter than that, Amethyst. You work weeknights because you know more people show up on a Wednesday night if you’re there. The other girls who work weeknights wouldn’t make as much money if you weren’t there. And before you try to tell me it’s just the way things worked out, I also know you arranged to have everyone split their earnings on weeknights. And I know you sometimes rake in 3 times the next best girl working.” 

Amethyst shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t see how this related to Jasper, but she also felt really awkward that Bismuth knew all these things about her. She tried to stay calm. “What makes you think all of that is true?” 

Bismuth glared with a smirk. “I know things. I make a point to know things. And, it’s my hotel. You can’t argue that I want something from your sister based on the fact I treat her well, when you do the same thing to everyone around you and don’t want anything.” Bismuth sighed, she didn’t want to anger Amethyst, she was trying to reason with her. “Look, I get why you’re suspicious. You always have your guard up and I get it. It’s safer that way. But, I’ve been very careful not to put Jasper in a position where she thinks she owes me. I want her to know I’m here because I want to be. Hell, every time we get dinner she only lets me pay if she’s paid the last time.” 

“It isn’t about the money Bismuth. Jasp and I have been saving money since we were kids, we’re doing just fine. It’s about what you’re making her think, what you’re promising her. When you talk to her, she checks out. She’s so far from reality that she thinks you can actually give her all the things you promise her. I’m not going to sit around and watch her heart break when you get bored, or when she finally realizes you can’t be her queen.” 

Both women turned as they heard the door to Jasper’s room open. Jasper walked to the kitchen and flicked on the light. “Bis?” Bismuth looked back at Amethyst for a moment before answer. “Yeah babe?” Jasper finally walked into the living room with her own glass of water, looking first at Bismuth and then at Amethyst. 

“What are you guys doing up so late?” Jasper asked as she curled up on the couch next to her sister. 

“Nothing, just talking. Why are you up? You need sleep,” Amethyst replied, running her hand reassuringly over Jasper’s thigh. 

“I was thirsty. What ‘cha talking about?” Jasper looked across the room at Bismuth. 

“Just things, you, work, you know.” 

“We were just about finished,” Amethyst said with a smile. “You should head back to bed.” She stood to help her sister off the couch before rubbing her arm affectionately. “Night Jasp. Good night Bismuth.” With that, Amethyst headed back to her room. 

“Come on,” Bismuth said as she watched Jasper reach for her back. “Let’s go to bed and I’ll rub your back for a while.” Bismuth took Jasper’s hand and led them back towards Jasper’s room. 

 

Jasper leaned back as Bismuth’s fingers pressed into her lower back. “It’s been so sore and achy recently,” Jasper whined. Bismuth kissed Jasper’s neck as she continued the massage. “Babe?” Jasper had rested her head against Bismuth’s shoulder. “Do you think ... do you really love me?” Bismuth stopped rubbing Jasper’s back and wrapped her arms around Jasper’s pregnant belly.

“Why are you asking me that?” 

Jasper laughed softly. “Just answer me. I know you know your answer.” 

“Well, of course I know my answer, but … It really seems like you’re trying to trap me or something.” She kissed the side of Jasper’s head and smiled. 

“I’m not trying to corner you, not at all. I just want to know.” Jasper rested her hands on top of Bismuth’s, cradling her stomach. 

“Yes,” she kissed Jasper again. “I love you.” 

“Then don’t worry about Amethyst.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know she’s giving you a hard time about being with me. I heard you guys, you’re not particularly quiet.” Bismuth shrugged. “I love her and I’m incredibly lucky that she cares about me and looks out for me the way she does. And she’s not wrong. You … us … we hold the promise of so many things I’ve always dreamed of. You promise me things I’ve wanted since I was little. But, Amethyst forgets that we aren’t kids anymore. You can promise me happiness, but I know that doesn’t guarantee it. I know what you can really promise and what you can just hope for.” Jasper turned to face Bismuth. “I know this isn’t perfect, but I like it, and I want to keep doing it.” 

“Come to bed,” Bismuth said softly, sliding over to make room for Jasper. “We can talk more in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper sat at the bar, waiting for Amethyst to be on break. She was tired of sitting alone at home and thought she would talk with Lapis, another bartender, for a while before she and Amethyst went to lunch. Jasper had been keeping her distance from the hotel. The only one Jasper was certain knew about her and Bismuth was Amethyst. It was likely Garnet knew as well, since she was Bismuth’s closest friend, but everyone involved knew the value of keeping work and pleasure separate. 

Lapis stopped midsentence, rolling her eyes and gesturing over Jasper’s shoulder before she turned around to clean something. Jasper braced herself for Marty’s bullshit and as she did, felt hands rest on her shoulder. “Jasper, so good to see you!” Marty said, awkwardly rubbing Jasper’s shoulders. “You know, I’ve been meaning to talk with you. Do you have a second? Let’s go to my office so we can discuss some things.” Jasper knew she could always just tell Marty ‘no’, but she had a feeling it would cause a scene in a way she didn’t want to deal with. She slowly got up and followed Marty to his office. 

They walked through the backstage area, full of makeup tables and curtained changing stalls. A handful of people acknowledge Jasper, either waving or saying hi. A few eyed the two of them wordlessly. The door to Marty’s office was in the back corner, and as they entered, Marty closed it gently behind them. Jasper began to feel slightly anxious, but it subsided when Marty sat behind his desk. The distance between them putting Jasper more at ease. 

“Still looking beautiful as ever,” Marty said as he leaned his elbows on his desk. “I was looking at schedules and job applications and such, and I wanted to talk to you about when you were coming back to work.” Jasper’s mouth twitched as she tried to suppress a smile. 

“Oh, it’s kind of you to ask. But please, fill my position while I’m gone. I’m not sure of the specifics of my return and I wouldn’t want you to be shorthanded.” Jasper took a deep breath and smiled at Marty as pleasantly as she could. 

“Well, I wouldn’t think of doing that. Punishing such a … talent, just because she may enjoy herself socially a little too much.” Marty smile back at Jasper as Jasper’s smile turned to a dead glare. Her eyes momentarily darted around the room, actions that would most certainly equate to the legal definition of battery running through her head. She refocused as she heard Marty continue. “You can’t just leave Jasper. I’m expecting you to come back and if you have any sense, you will.” 

Jasper’s calm returned. Marty wanted to play games, did he? “Oh, I see. What will happen if I don’t come back?” 

“Amethyst loses her job,” Marty said without hesitation. He steepled his fingers as he grinned towards Jasper, obviously very proud of himself. “We both know Amethyst isn’t really qualified for anything other than minimum wage work. And with no recommendation from her previous employer, who would hire her?” 

Jasper’s brain trucked into overdrive, running every potential method of dealing with this over in triplicate. She suppressed her desire for violence and instead decided on a power play. “Well, that would be problematic.” Jasper pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. Amethyst should be backstage by now. Jasper took a deep breath and got up from her chair. She was irritated that her pregnancy diminished some of her naturally imposing stature, but she could roll with it. She opened the door to Marty’s office and poked her head out. “Amethyst? Can you come here?” Marty smiled, for some reason assuming things were working in his favor. 

“Hey Jasp, what’s up?” Amethyst said as she stood in the doorway.

“Marty has fired you,” Jasper said stone faced as she looked at her sister. Amethyst looked shocked as she glared at Marty. “Pack up ALL of your stuff, we’re headed home in five minutes. You’re not coming back.” 

Amethyst stared at Jasper for a moment before gulping softly. “O-okay Jasper. I’ll wait for you by the front desk.” Amethyst disappeared out the door with Jasper closing it firmly behind her. 

She leaned against it and crossed her arms as she stared at Marty. His face of disbelief almost enough satisfaction for her. “Amethyst is loyal to me first. And as the matriarch of my family and her older sister, Amethyst will do what I tell her to do.” Jasper walked up to Marty’s desk and shook her head. “You fired one of your best dancers. Not a very sound business practice if you ask me. Profit will drop, tips will drop, and many of your other dancers won’t make enough money, and will quit.” Jasper walked to the door and reached for the nob before turning around one last time. “You shouldn’t have fucked with me, Marty.” With that, Jasper walked off to meet her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper sat with Amethyst in a booth in the back of her favorite restaurant. She hadn’t planned on going there for lunch, but after her encounter with Marty, she decided that she wanted to go someplace she enjoyed. The atmosphere was nice, and she was hoping she could at least eat a little bit of their food. Amethyst looked up at her sister after putting the menu down. They came here often enough that Amethyst knew what she was getting. 

“So,” Amethyst started carefully. “Care to tell me what that was all about?” She could tell her sister was pissed, so she had decided to wait until they were seated to ask what was going on. 

“I’ll tell you everything in two minutes, Bismuth is on her way.” Amethyst attempted to roll her eyes discreetly but failed. “Am, what’s your problem with her? She’s kind, I like her, she treats me well. I don’t get it.” 

“I just worry about you Jasp. It’s really soon for you to be in another relationship and I just … I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jasper reached over the table and took her sister’s hands. 

“I love you, sis. Thanks for always looking out for me and trying to protect me. I appreciate it. But, for right now, I’ve got this.” Just then, Bismuth approached the table. She slid into the booth beside Jasper and greeted Amethyst. 

“Congratulation on your release from the tyranny of Marty,” Bismuth said skeptically. “To what do you owe that pleasure?” 

“I have no idea,” Amethyst replied. “Ask Jasp.” Both women turned their focus to Jasper. 

“Marty tried to force me to give him a return date, he basically won’t let me quit. He threatened to fire Amethyst.” Jasper ran her finger through the condensation on her water glass. “So I did it for him.” She recounted the comments that lead to her decision to tell Amethyst she was fired. 

“So, he implied you were a slut and then threatened to fire Amethyst, suggesting she could hardly get another job alone, never mind without his recommendation?” Jasper just nodded. “He is so screwed! Amethyst is the cause of nearly 40% of his revenue, directly or indirectly.” Amethyst glanced at Bismuth while she spoke. “Wow, he totally misjudged his hand.” 

“What do you mean, I’m the cause of 40% of revenue?” Amethyst asked suspiciously. 

Bismuth looked surprised. “40% of what that club makes is because of you. We talked about this.”

“No, we didn’t. You told me I sometimes pull in three times what the next best dancer is doing.” 

“Yeah, and that adds up. You work 4 days a week, you pull in customers, and they stay for hours drinking at the bar. Plus, pooling tips means the other dancers are happy working for less per hour. You boost morale, you solve interpersonal problems. I’ve seen the paperwork Amethyst, Marty is screwed without you.” Amethyst though about this for a moment before smiling deviously. 

“I’ve got an idea.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter upload late last night, make sure you've read the previous one. :-)

Several days later, Amethyst sauntered into the club and greeted Garnet at the bar. She received her drink and leaned against her elbows, firmly placed on the surface in front of her. “Hey G, what’s good?” Amethyst asked as she sipped from her soda. 

“I’m not sure today is a good day Amethyst. Marty’s in a foul mood.” 

“Every day is a good day to fuck with Marty,” Amethyst replied. “And he’s always in a foul mood, what makes today any different?” 

Garnet moved closer to Amethyst and lowered her voice. “A lot of the girls are upset about their wages. The club’s been … less populated without you. And Marty’s mad he’s losing money. Bismuth’s been down here two to three times a day, over general complaints that Marty’s being a dick.” Just as Amethyst was about to reply, they both stopped at the sound of Peridot’s nasally shouting. Amethyst knew the sound well, Peridot was pissed off, but also reaching her maximum level of anxiety. 

“What do you mean you can’t do anything about it?! You’re the ruddy manager!!” 

“That’s my cue,” Amethyst said to Garnet as she headed towards the shouting match. 

“P-dot, chill okay?” Peridot spun her head around to see who was touching her and visibly calmed when she realized it was Amethyst. “I need to have a chat with Marty. And you look like you need to relax.” Amethyst pushed Peridot off in the direction of the bar and looked at Marty. “So, how’s business treating you?” Amethyst said sarcastically. 

“What do you want shorty?” Marty mumbled angrily. 

“Let’s have a chat.” Amethyst wasn’t about to let Marty have any control in this situation. Instead of heading towards his office, Amethyst led Marty to a booth in the back of the club. Amethyst lounged against the wall, feeling rather proud of herself. 

“I don’t have time for this!” Marty grumbled. 

“The club is empty, Marty. You have all the time in the world,” Amethyst replied with a smile. “But _I_ don’t. So, let’s get to it. I want the club.” Marty’s head snapped upward as he glared at the short woman. 

“And why the hell would I give you my club?” 

“Because it’s better than me taking it,” Amethyst said with a smile. “You’re losing business. Soon you’ll be losing employees. And your lease is up in 3 months. Either, you give me the club, I become owner and allow you the privilege of working as one of my managers. Or, I’ll wait until Bismuth refuses to renew your lease, and I’ll just take it.” 

Marty glared at Amethyst. “You can’t run a business; you don’t have any of the skills required! Plus, Bismuth will renew my lease. She doesn’t have anyone else who wants to rent from her and she would feel terrible putting the girls out of jobs.” Amethyst could tell Marty wasn’t completely sure about the statements he was making. 

“Is that so?” Amethyst reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Marty. 

“What’s this?” Marty asked as he unfolded the sheet. 

“Oh come on Marty, I know you’ve seen one of those before. Read it.” Marty scanned the document and began turning pale. “Why would you forge a resume?” Amethyst laughed. 

“I didn’t.” 

“You …” 

“Have an Associate’s Degree in Business Management? Why yes, yes I do. With references and everything. Game over.” Amethyst plucked the resume from Marty’s hands and slid out of the booth shoving the piece of paper back in her pocket. “Oh. I’ve already talked to Bismuth.” Amethyst paused before looking back at Marty. “Just in case you weren’t aware, Jasper’s got a Bachelor’s Degree in Business. Well, Finance. You picked the wrong pair of siblings to fuck with Marty. You really did.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some racial bs is addressed in this chapter ... just fyi all

Bismuth looked up from her desk at the sound of a knock on her office door. “Hey Amethyst, what brings you here?” Amethyst looked around for anyone close by before answering. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” Bismuth nodded and waved Amethyst in as the short woman closed the door behind her. “So,” Amethyst started. “I spoke with Marty and I may have bluffed slightly.” Bismuth smirked but nodded at Amethyst to go on. Amethyst shared with Bismuth what she had told Marty. “I told him I had already talked to you. And I sort of had, just … not with the details.” 

“You know Amethyst,” Bismuth said, leaning back in her chair and laughing. “We’re a lot alike. And I know you still don’t see it, but I do. I like this idea; I like it a lot.” Amethyst grinned suddenly. “But I can’t refuse Marty the lease and then lease it to someone else. I have a better idea. What do you say to letting me hire you as my club manager?” 

“Like, Marty’s job?” 

“Yeah. But you’d actually work for me. It would be a far better use of your skills anyway. And if you still wanted to dance, you could.” 

“Really? That sounds awesome!” 

 

\---

 

Jasper could hear Bismuth mumbling to herself as she slammed the door. “Hey sunshine,” Jasper called sarcastically towards her girlfriend. “Great day at work today?” Jasper had been sitting on the couch at Bismuth’s place, waiting for her to arrive. Bismuth walked past Jasper and into the hallway, dropping her bag on the floor along the way. “Don’t ignore me Bis. You know I can’t chase you! I can’t get up very fast!” Jasper could hear her girlfriend stomping through the hall into her bedroom and shortly after, she heard the shower running. 

There was no doubt Bismuth had a temper. The fuse was long and slow, but the outcome could be incredibly volatile. But Jasper knew that Bismuth only got upset over important matters. She wasn’t one to be angered by nonsense and she never displaced her anger to undeserving parties. When she finally returned to the living room, Bismuth was wearing sweatpants and a sports bra. She sat at Jasper’s feet, leaning back towards the couch with her head against her girlfriend’s legs. Jasper spread Bismuth’s damp locks out over her legs and pressed her fingers gently into Bismuth’s scalp. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Jasper asked gently. She could hear Bismuth sigh but she didn’t speak right away. Instead, she ran her hands over Jasper’s legs. Bismuth loved the way their skin contrasted, Jasper’s bronzed skin against Bismuth’s deep mocha pigment. She ran her finger along the pale strip of skin wrapping itself around Jasper’s calf. 

“You are the most gorgeous person I have ever known.” Jasper tugged at Bismuth’s hair playfully. “I’m serious,” Bismuth replied, taking Jasper’s teasing as disagreement. “You’re beautiful. I absolutely adore your wild hair, your curves, your skin.” She sighed deeply. “You’re caring and sweet, you’re so incredibly beautiful.” 

Jasper rested her hand on Bismuth’s shoulder. “Thanks. I love you too. But tell me, what happened that got you so upset?” Jasper could feel Bismuth tense. 

“A customer at the club went to the hotel desk demanding to speak to the manager. The desk clerk came to find me, but he didn’t know why the guy was so upset. I told him I’d handle it and I went out to talk to the customer.” Bismuth leaned forward and rested her head in her hands sighing again. “He looked at me and said ‘I don’t want to talk to this black bitch, I want to talk to the manager.’ So I of course stared at him and told him this black bitch is both the manager and the owner, now what seems to be the problem?” Jasper rubbed Bismuth’s shoulder. “He started ranting about the decline of our country and some shit. Eventually, I just told security to remove him.” 

Bismuth got up, relocating herself to the couch. She moved closer to Jasper, resting her head on Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper in turn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I love you,” Jasper whispered, pulling Bismuth closer. “I love how determined you are. I love the way you look out for the people around you, making sure they have the basic things they need to survive and that they have support, knowing you’re there for them. I love how resilient you are. You take on so much and no matter who is there to tell you that you can’t do it, or you’re doing it wrong, you just smile and work harder. You’re amazing and I’m proud of you Bis.” Jasper heard Bismuth sniff softly. “I’m proud of how you have fought through this bullshit every day. Of how strong you are to fight through the pain and tears.” Jasper pushed Bismuth away from her shoulder and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “He’s a scumbag.” She wiped the side of Bismuth’s eye with her thumb. “And you, you are amazing.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper was curled up with her body pillow in Bismuth’s bed. She and Bismuth had spent a while researching the best kind and once they found it, bought two. One stayed at Jasper’s place and one stayed at Bismuth’s. Jasper had found that they helped her sleep better. They made it more comfortable to sleep on her side, especially when she was sleeping alone. 

Bismuth reached out and traced the lighter skin across Jasper’s back. It formed the shape of a crude diamond with the bottom point ending in the curve of Jasper’s spine. Bismuth knew Jasper was overly conscious of her pigment disorder, but Bismuth only ever saw Jasper as beautiful. She remembered how anxious Jasper was about being naked in front of her.

 

\---  
“Bis,” Jasper whispered sternly, “don’t.” Bismuth stopped rubbing her hands over Jasper’s body. She had been helping Jasper apply lotion to her ribs and back.

“What’s wrong?” Bismuth asked as Jasper pulled the oversized shirt she was wearing to bed down over her stomach. “Don’t you want me to do your other side?” Jasper adjusted her position so she could face Bismuth.

“You always stare when you do it. I can feel your eyes on me, it makes me uncomfortable.” Bismuth reached for Jasper’s hand.

“Because you’re beautiful. I want to memorize every part of you. But, if it bothers you, I’ll stop.” Bismuth pushed her fingers through Jasper’s hair and kissed her gently. “Let me finish and we can go to bed. I promise I won’t stare this time.” Bismuth finished applying the lotion and placed the bottle back on the side table. Jasper clicked off the light before she curled up against Bismuth. 

After a while, Jasper spoke. “Bis?” Bismuth mumbled something to indicate she was listening and Jasper turned over to face her girlfriend in the dark. Bismuth slept in minimal clothing, usually underwear or boxer shorts along with a sports bra or tank top. She liked feeling her skin exposed to everything, the blanket, the cool air in the room, and especially Jasper’s touch. Jasper leaned over and kissed Bismuth’s hip. She moved from her hip up towards her ribs and finally kissed her neck. “I think you’re beautiful.” Bismuth sighed as she pulled her girlfriend gently towards her. 

“You,” Bismuth ran her hand over Jasper’s back, “are gorgeous.” Jasper sighed softly as Bismuth’s fingers grazed over her body. “And I love you.” Jasper reached over, gently tugging at Bismuth’s bra. Silently, Bismuth pulled at her sports bra, lifting it over her head. Jasper pulled away from her girlfriend as she slowly pulled her shirt up past her stomach. Bismuth reached for Jasper’s hand to stop her. “We don’t have to. You don’t have to,” Bismuth whispered. Jasper nodded slowly pressing her forehead to Bismuth’s for a kiss before pulling her shirt up over her head. Bismuth softly placed kisses against Jasper’s shoulder pulling her closer as Jasper buried her head into Bismuth’s neck. “I’ve got you,” Bismuth whispered softly. 

“I know,” Jasper sighed in response. Jasper wrapped her leg around Bismuth’s and draped her arm over her girlfriend’s now bare chest. “You’re always so warm. It feels good, feeling you against me.” She kneaded softly at Bismuth’s breast while Bismuth ran her fingers over Jasper’s ribs. “And it’s better feeling your skin against mine.” Jasper sighed again. 

Bismuth slid her arm out from under her girlfriend’s head and knelt, leaning over Jasper. She kissed her shoulder before leaving a trail of kisses down her chest, over her ribs, and stopping at her hip. Her fingertips traced patterns over Jasper’s belly as she looked into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Jasper.” Bismuth pressed her lips to Jasper’s ear and laughed softly. “I mean it. You’re absolutely gorgeous, every part of you.” Jasper closed her eyes and sighed. “Every beautiful part of you.”  
\---

 

Bismuth leaned forward and kissed Jasper’s back. She could tell by Jasper’s movement she was still awake. “I thought you were sleeping, babe?” Bismuth said softly. 

“I thought the same about you,” Jasper replied. “What are you doing?” Bismuth propped herself up with one arm and leaned over Jasper. 

“Just admiring how gorgeous my girlfriend is.” Jasper reached behind her and laced her fingers through Bismuth’s, pulling her girlfriend’s arm around her. “Why aren’t you asleep?” Bismuth asked, more seriously this time. 

Jasper sighed. “Reed’s moving around a lot. And I’m just thinking about some stuff.” Bismuth untangled her hand from Jasper’s and rubbed her thumb gently into Jasper’s lower back. It was comforting, Jasper found, to have someone to sleep beside at night. The two had been spending an increasing number of evenings together and Jasper wondered how this would play out once Reed was born. “What about you?” Jasper asked, resting her hand against Bismuth’s leg. 

“Just thinking.” She wondered if she should bring up her thoughts now or wait until the morning. Jasper squeezed Bismuth’s leg gently and Bismuth felt encouraged. “Have you thought about … us, in the future?” Jasper looked up at Bismuth, clearly unsure what her girlfriend meant. “I’ve been thinking, maybe we should talk about the future. Not too far into the future, just the next couple months?” Jasper took a few seconds to sit up, pushing aside her body pillow. Bismuth helped her lean against the headboard making sure Jasper was comfortable. 

“Sure love, we can talk.” Jasper blushed slightly as she thought about it. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking about the future too. I was thinking the next few months would be pretty similar to the last couple weeks. But, you’re right, once Reed is born things are going to be different, and I shouldn’t have just expected things between us to stay the same.” 

Bismuth leaned in and kissed Jasper deeply. “I don’t want things to change. I want to spend nights sleeping with you and I want to spend days telling you how adorable you are with Reed on your shoulder. I’ve been so happy with you in my life, I want to keep this.” Bismuth sighed. “But I know that Reed will be your priority, and I don’t want to come between you and Amethyst. I’m not your family Jasp, and I don’t want to force myself into your family.” 

Jasper looked up at Bismuth and thought about what she said. She reached for Bismuth’s hand and placed it against her stomach as Reed squirmed and kicked. Bismuth just looked at Jasper and smiled, settling in closer to her girlfriend and kissing her forehead. “I would really like it if you’d consider being part of our family,” Jasper said quietly. “I want to be able to depend on you, and I want you to depend on me. But newborns are hard, and I know this isn’t where you thought you’d be a few months ago.” Jasper turned and kissed Bismuth again. “But if you are willing to try it, I’d really like to try it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Amethyst pulled the clip out of her own hair and held it in her mouth while reaching for Jasper’s hair. She expertly gathered her sister’s thick mound of hair and pooled it on top of her head before securing it with her hairclip. Bismuth was busy trying to listen to Jasper’s request. She handed Jasper the cup of ice water and watched as her girlfriend slowly drank some before handing it back. “Are you done? Or do you want more?” Bismuth inferred from Jasper’s hesitation that she might want more water and held onto the cup. 

Amethyst squeezed her sister’s hand and smiled. “I’m so proud of you Jasp.” Bismuth saw the slight smile in Jasper’s eyes. She loved that her little sister looked up to her, but she was incredibly tired. It was 2:00 am and Reed had decided it was time to make his entrance into the world. Bismuth placed the cup back on the table and laced her fingers through Jasper’s resting her head gently beside her girlfriend’s. “Almost there babe,” Bismuth said softly. 

\---

Bismuth affectionately ran her hand through Jasper’s hair as she slept. She deserved to rest. Jasper shifted in her sleep and Bismuth tucked the blanket around her. “They both look pretty angelic, don’t they?” Amethyst whispered. She was sitting in an oversized chair holding her sleeping nephew in her arms. 

“They certainly do,” Bismuth replied. She kissed Jasper’s forehead before taking a seat beside Amethyst. 

“Here,” Amethyst said softly. “You hold him.” Bismuth tried to protest, but Amethyst insisted. “I’ve hogged this beautiful little boy for a while. You should get some bonding time in while Jasp sleeps.” She passed her nephew off to Bismuth before standing up to stretch. “I’m gonna grab some food. Want anything?” 

Bismuth smiled at Reed. “Yeah, just get me whatever looks edible and something to drink. I’m sure it will be a small selection.” Amethyst laughed as she headed out the door. 

Bismuth gently brushed her finger against Reed’s cheek eliciting a tiny yawn from the newborn. “Hey there little guy.” She scanned the pink cheeks and squished nose. “Your momma is so excited that you’re finally here.” Reed quietly fussed before settling again. “And your tia loves you to bits.” Bismuth sighed as she looked across the room at Jasper. “And I feel in love with you the moment you were born. How could I not? You’re so perfect!” 

A nurse knocked softly at the doorway before entering. “How is everyone doing?” Bismuth smiled as the nurse glanced over at Jasper. “I’m just going to take Reed for a moment to check his oxygen levels and change his diaper. Has she been sleeping soundly?” 

“Yes, she seems to be doing fine, thanks.” 

The nurse gently plucked Reed from Bismuth’s arms and smiled at the boy. “I’ll bring him back as soon as I can. The doctor will be by again in about an hour, but after that you’ll probably be schedule to head home.” 

Shortly after the nurse left, Jasper seemed restless. She woke slowly to Bismuth holding her hand. “Bis?” Jasper mumbled as she pulled herself from sleep.

“Hi love, everything’s okay. The nurse is changing Reed and Amethyst went to get some food. How are you feeling?” Jasper tried to sit up but Bismuth stopped her, adjusting the bed to lift her head slightly instead. 

“I’m … I’m sore, but okay.” Jasper sighed. “Is Reed …” Bismuth kissed Jasper and smiled. 

“Reed is perfect and he will be going home with his family very soon.” The nurse returned with Reed and placed him in Jasper’s arms. He had apparently not enjoyed his diaper change and was unhappily fussing. 

“How are you feeling Jasper?” 

“Okay,” Jasper replied, focusing most of her attention on her son. 

“Did you want to try feeding him again?” Bismuth saw the initial look of panic that flashed through Jasper’s eyes and rested her hand on her girlfriend’s neck, running her fingers under her hair. 

“Uhmm … sure.” Jasper took a slow breath before unzipping her sweatshirt. She was happy Bismuth had suggested it, it helped her to feel less exposed. Reed latched quickly and settled down. 

“That’s great,” the nurse said gently. “The doctor should be by soon. Ring the bell if you need anything.” With that, she left. Jasper sighed softly as her newborn suckled contently. 

Amethyst returned, placing a sandwich and a bottle of juice on the table for Bismuth. “How ya feeling Jasp?” She asked as she sat next to her sister. 

“I wanna go home,” Jasper said softly to her sister.

“I know sis.” 

“The doctor should be in soon, love.” Just as Bismuth spoke, there was another knock on the door frame. 

“Hi everyone. How’s the new mom and beautiful baby boy doing?” Jasper smiled at the doctor, but clearly looked exhausted. “Ready to head home it seems like. Well, everything seems fine. I just need to have a moment to talk with Jasper alone if that’s alright.” Amethyst glanced at Bismuth and then at Jasper, her eyes narrowed. 

“It’s just a conversation, right? No exam or anything?” Bismuth asked. 

“No exam, just want to talk with her.” Bismuth nodded before gesturing towards the door at Amethyst. 

 

“What do you think they wanted to talk with Jasper about?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” Bismuth replied. 

“If it was nothing, why’d we have to leave?” Bismuth could tell Amethyst was irritated. 

“Not everyone has a great, protective sister like you Amethyst. I’m sure they’re just checking that Jasper feels safe going home with a newborn.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” The door to Jasper’s room opened and the sound of Reed’s wailing filled the hallway. Bismuth and Amethyst returned to the room as the doctor spoke to them. 

“Jasper and Reed are both doing well and are ready to head home. Just get yourself packed up and the nurse will be along with the discharge papers.” While the doctor spoke, Amethyst took Reed from his mother’s arms. 

“Oh, you poor little man,” Amethyst whispered. “It must be terrible to not have anyone listening to you.” She softly patted the newborn’s back until he began to quiet down. “See, all better.” 

“Jasper is quite lucky to have you two, isn’t she?” With that, the doctor left. 

“Everything alright?” Bismuth asked Jasper. 

“Yeah,” she responded with a sigh. “They wanted to check that I felt safe and that I was okay going home.” Bismuth ran her finger down Jasper’s jaw.

“But are you alright?” 

“I just want to go home Bis. I want my bed and I want to shower,” Jasper sighed. “And I’m tired of talking to people.” Bismuth just laughed. 

“I understand. Amethyst and I will start packing up your stuff right now babe.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Reed’s up,” Jasper said with a yawn. 

“I’ll get him.” Bismuth crawled out of bed and crossed the room to Reed’s bassinet. “Hey little guy,” she whispered as she lifted Reed from his bed. “I know, I know, you sweet little ball of fury.” She kissed Reed as the tiny boy cried for his mother. “You’re hungry, huh?” She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him to Jasper. 

“Shh,” Jasper whispered running her finger over the top of the baby’s head. Bismuth rested her hand on her girlfriend’s leg as Jasper sat and nursed Reed, her eyes half closed. Once Reed had begun to close his eyes again, Bismuth gently picked up the child and placed him back into his bassinet. She returned to bed and pulled the blanket over her and Jasper and they fell back to sleep. 

Early the next morning they woke again to Reed’s cries. “I’m so tired, Bis,” Jasper whimpered.

Bismuth kissed Jasper’s head before sitting up. “I know. Go back to sleep baby. I can give Reed a bottle.” 

“No, I’ll be okay.” Just then, Amethyst knocked on the door and stepped into the room. She glanced at Reed before looking over at Bismuth. 

“I’m already warming up milk for him. Go back to sleep for a while, I’ll take him for a few hours.” Amethyst plucked Reed from his bassinet and kissed his cheek. “There aren’t even any tears! Ya faker,” Amethyst giggled. She exited the room with Reed and closed the door behind them. 

Jasper sighed softly. “I should really get up and feed him,” but Bismuth pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“Stop. Stop it right now. Amethyst is fully capable of watching Reed. She knows how tired you’ve been and she wanted to give you a break. So, let her watch her nephew and come back to bed for a couple hours.” Bismuth pulled her girlfriend towards the bed.

“If I don’t get up to feed him, I should at least …” Bismuth stopped Jasper with another kiss. 

“You should at least sleep for a couple more hours. It can wait until then.” Bismuth placed her hand against Jasper’s stomach and held her girlfriend against her chest. “You need it.” Jasper settled into Bismuth’s arms and mumbled something before beginning to fall back to sleep. 

\---

As Amethyst fed Reed, she focused on his tiny facial features. His eyebrows were nothing more than fuzzy baby fluff and his lashes were thin and wispy. His other features were pronounced, he had large eyes like his mother and although his face was rounded and cubby, his cheek bones were prominent. “You’re going to light up the world with your smile,” Amethyst said as she watched the child eat. 

After his bottle, Reed decided he wasn’t tired yet. He babbled softly while Amethyst held him to her chest. “You are just the sweetest little ball of happiness,” Amethyst said to Reed. “And Tia is going to smother you in love.” She lounged on the couch with Reed snuggled against her, idly scrolling through her phone. Eventually, the baby fell asleep in her arms. Amethyst thought about returning him to his bassinet, but didn’t want to disturb Jasper and Bismuth.

 

When Bismuth entered the living room she immediately took out her phone to take a picture. Amethyst was lying on the couch, singing softly while Reed was curled up to her chest. When she noticed Bismuth, Amethyst stopped singing. “Don’t stop because of me. Please, continue,” Bismuth said as she sat in the armchair. Amethyst shifted the sleeping bundle so she could sit up before shaking her head. 

“Nah. He doesn’t need more lullabies, he’s asleep. I hope Jasper is too?” 

“Yeah, she’s asleep. She put up a fight, but sleep won out. Thanks for taking him this morning.” 

“No problem. Might as well make use of all three of us being around. Speaking of you being around, when do you head back to work?” 

Bismuth tipped her head backwards and stared at the ceiling. She had no desire to go back to work. It wasn’t that she disliked her job, she just loved every moment she could spend with Jasper and Reed. “Thursday. I go back Thursday. Marty’s lease isn’t up for a few months, but if you want, I can hire you into a temporary position in the hotel. That way, you could learn the software and procedures.” 

Amethyst hummed to herself, or maybe to Reed while she thought about Bismuth’s offer. “That sounds great. Give me like 2 more weeks? I want to make sure Jasper will do alright by herself.” 

“Yeah, no problem.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long between chapters.   
> I've been incredibly busy and have a few deadlines coming up. I've also been struggling to get my chapters to be what I want them to be. 
> 
> sorry all. I am continuing with all my open fictions though. so if you're interested in any of them, please stay tuned. and thank you to everyone who has.

Bismuth sat on her couch with Reed in her lap. They were spending the evening at Bismuth’s apartment, giving Amethyst some space. Jasper was taking a shower while Bismuth entertained Reed. “Such a little ball of fire!” Bismuth laughed as Reed flailed his arms and kicked his feet. “You’re so perfect. And I wouldn’t have expected anything less from your wonderful mother.” 

“Is that so?” Jasper replied as she entered the living room. She picked up Reed and kissed his hand. “Bis is being silly isn’t she?” She laid the boy on the floor to change his diaper. “You are a beautiful little bundle of cheer though.” She gave the boy’s stomach a raspberry. “Aren’t you, my love?” Jasper fastened Reed’s diaper and onesie before putting him into his bassinet. She returned to the couch with Bismuth, climbing into her girlfriend’s lap facing her. “Hi baby.” 

Bismuth wrapped her arms around Jasper and smiled. She noticed her girlfriend sounded tired. “Hey. How was your shower?” 

Jasper leaned forward and kissed Bismuth. “Hmm, would have been better if you were there.” Bismuth reached up and ran her fingers beneath Jasper’s hair, directing her back to her own lips. They kissed again, Jasper sighing softly once Bismuth released her. “Shit. That gets better every time.” 

“Just the kissing?” Bismuth asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Yup,” she replied flippantly. Jasper rested her head on Bismuth’s shoulder as she squeezed her hands between the couch and her girlfriend’s back, wrapping her arms around Bismuth. “You’re so comfortable,” she mumbled as she cuddled against Bismuth. 

“Tired, baby?” 

“No. Well, no more than usual, just comfortable.”

Bismuth began to rub Jasper’s back as she spoke softly. “Your cousin seems really excited to meet Reed.”

“Oh, Carnelian? Yeah, she’s like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Excitable.” 

“Are you guys close?” 

Bismuth could feel Jasper tense slightly. “Not really, we didn’t see each other much growing up. My mom,” Jasper paused, trying to determine what she wanted to say. “She didn’t like her brother much, so we never really did family things.” 

As Jasper pulled away, Bismuth put her hand on Jasper’s arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jasper mumbled as she stood up. “Just gonna check on Reed.” Bismuth watched as Jasper got up and walked to the other side of the room to peer into the bassinet. 

“You just put him down, babe. He’s fine. If you want, I can move the bassinet so you can see him from here.” Jasper shook her head no before sitting on the floor next to the bassinet. “Jasper?” Bismuth said as she made her way over to her girlfriend. She placed her hand on Jasper’s shoulder but Jasper pulled away. 

“You’re so kind. And you’re so gentle with me,” Jasper said while staring at Reed. “When you look at me, I can tell you think I’m …” As Jasper trailed off, Bismuth sat down near her. “I’m not, you know,” Jasper mumbled after a while. 

Bismuth waited to see if Jasper would continue. When she didn’t, Bismuth spoke softly, “Not what?” 

“I’m not what you think I am.” 

“Okay,” Bismuth replied calmly. “Tell me what you really are, Jasper.” Jasper glanced at Bismuth before returning to staring at her son. Her eyes seemed to almost glow the way they reflected the low light in the room. Bismuth wanted to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She wanted to reassure her, comfort her, but she resisted the urge, hoping Jasper would tell her what was going on. 

“I’m …” Jasper stopped, shaking her head. “I’m a failure,” she whispered. “I’m a disappointment and I’m broken. I don’t deserve the way you treat me and I don’t deserve him,” she said, returning her gaze to Reed. Bismuth moved closer and slid her fingers up the side of Jasper’s neck, gently turning her girlfriend’s face towards her. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Jasper’s and kissed her softly. Jasper’s body tensed, as if she was trying to decide if she wanted to kiss back or pull away. 

“You’re no more a failure than anyone else,” Bismuth said gently. “So you’ve failed at things before, everyone has. It isn’t a sign that you’re undeserving.” She pulled her head away and looked into Jasper’s eyes. “Look at the way you preserver, at how you pick yourself up and keep going. Look at all you’ve done with your life, look at the person you’ve become.” Bismuth reached down and took Jasper’s hand. “Look at the beautiful person you created, how you protect him. And how you’ve protected your sister as she grew up. Jasp, I’m kind and gentle with you because I love you and you deserve to be treated that way.” 

Jasper stared at her hand in Bismuth’s. It was hard for her to believe that Bismuth genuinely saw her as deserving. She felt like an imposter, like her life was a con and Bismuth just hadn’t realized yet. She was pulled from her thoughts when Bismuth ran her thumb over Jasper’s cheek. Jasper hadn’t realized she was crying, but she couldn’t stop. Eventually, Bismuth was pulling Jasper into her arms as Jasper sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

“Come in.”  
Garnet pushed open the door to Bismuth’s office and slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. Bismuth had glanced up long enough to determine it was Garnet entering her office, but then continued with her paperwork. Garnet chose to sit in the oversized chair just off to the side of Bismuth’s desk. It was far more comfortable than the more professional looking chairs facing the desk. Garnet watched the scenes on the street outside the window while Bismuth continued to type and write through her stack of work.

After a while, Bismuth seemed to remember Garnet was in the room. “Oh, did you want something, Garnet?” Garnet gave Bismuth a half smile and turned back to the window. When Bismuth finished the document she was working on, she pushed her chair from her desk and stretched. She knew Garnet expected undivided attention and would wait patiently for it. She sat in the chair facing Garnet and smiled. “What’s up Garn? Aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

“No. Today’s my day off. I’m only here to talk to you.” Bismuth huffed slightly. She had no idea what Garnet wanted to talk to her about, but she knew it was serious. They had been friends for years and Bismuth could always predict the tone of a conversation by Garnet’s body language. 

“Is this about the hotel, the club, or me?” Bismuth asked skeptically. She inferred from Garnet’s pursed lips and tilted head it was the latter. Bismuth tipped her head backwards and stared at the ceiling. “Okay, I’m ready. Go.” 

“What’s wrong?” Garnet said gently. 

“You’re not my therapist Garn. If you want to talk about something, I need more than that.” 

“So you’re still _going_ to your therapist?” Bismuth sighed heavily and closed her eyes. 

“No.” She didn’t see a reason to lie to Garnet. They were close; Bismuth never doubted Garnet only wanted the best for her. She could hear the click of Garnet’s bracelet, but she wasn’t sure which one. Bismuth readjusted herself in the chair and saw Garnet was fidgeting with the bracelet on her right hand. The blue stones clicked together softly while the red stones around her left wrist remained undisturbed. Bismuth relaxed, the fidgeting was contemplation not annoyance. 

“You’ve seemed distracted,” Garnet said slowly. “And preoccupied by something that seems,” Garnet paused for a moment. “Painful,” she finally finished. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just miss Jasper.” 

“Bis.” Bismuth looked up at Garnet as she spoke. “You’re being foolish. Foolish and stubborn.” Bismuth would have been more hurt if she wasn’t so shocked. 

“What! I’m … What do you mean?” 

Garnet laughed softly. “Bis, you’re in love with her.” Bismuth blushed deeply. “Aren’t you?” Bismuth just nodded sheepishly in response. “Then talk to her about getting a place together.” 

“I can’t,” Bismuth replied. “We’ve talked about it before and … she doesn’t want to. She’s worried that living together will make it harder if things don’t work out.” 

“I know that isn’t completely true. Reed wasn’t even born yet the last time you talked about this. You’re avoiding bringing it up again.” 

This time Bismuth considered lying to Garnet, but ultimately she knew it wouldn’t be worth it. “What do you want from me, Garn? She is, hands down, the best thing that has come into my life in the last three years and I don’t want to push her away. And if it means not pressing her on the issue of us living together, then that’s what I’ll do.” She turned and stared out the window, contemplating what she had just said. She heard the familiar clicking of Garnet’s other bracelet. 

“I want you to be happy,” Garnet said firmly. “And right now, you’re not. But I’m going to bet, neither is she.” Bismuth didn’t move. “You’re terrible at showing real emotion. You …”

“Don’t.” 

“Bismuth, you know …” 

“Don’t say it Garnet. Just … don’t.” Bismuth stared at Garnet, almost daring her to say another word.

Garnet knew she had pushed too far. “Okay. Does Jasper even know about it?” 

Her look softened slightly before she turned away from Garnet. “No.” With that, she went back to her desk. 

Garnet knew she had pushed Bismuth too far. She had hoped the encouragement to talk about what was going on would lead Bismuth to consider a way to move past her fears. But it didn’t seem she was ready for that yet. Garnet sighed softly as she reached for her friend’s hand, squeezing it gently. “We should get dinner sometime soon,” Garnet said before giving Bismuth a smile and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Amethyst stood rocking Reed as Jasper finished picking up the living room and Bismuth washed the dishes and made food. They were expecting Carnelian and a friend of hers to stop by to hang out and meet Reed. 

“I thought babies _liked_ vacuum cleaners,” Amethyst asked in between shushing the small boy. “I know Reed, mama’s almost done cleaning, lovie.” 

“He’s hungry. I dunno, try singing to him,” Jasper replied as she gathered the cord to the vacuum. Amethyst rolled her eyes but began singing to her nephew anyway. It didn’t take long for the boy to quiet down and Jasper to return from putting the vacuum away. She lifted Reed from Amethyst’s arms and laughed.

“Aww, you love when Tia Ammy sings to you, don’t you?” Jasper sat on the couch and settled Reed down against his nursing pillow. 

“Bis! What’s taking so long?” Amethyst called as she practically fell into the arm chair. 

“It’d take less time if you’d get off your butt and help me out.” 

Amethyst smiled broadly at her sister. “Whatever just have Jasper do it,” she said as she stood up.

“Seriously? Just come help me!”

“I am, I am. Relax,” Amethyst replied as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

\---  
PJ looked over at Carnelian anxiously. Although she was driving, Carnelian could feel PJ’s eyes on her. “Something wrong?” 

“I just don’t know if this is such a good idea. You know, surprising them like this.” 

“Oh it will be fine! They’re gonna be so thrilled to meet you. Amethyst is great and I know she’s gonna love you. And Jasper’s always been really nice to me. She treated me like another little sister, looking out for me and stuff.” 

“Really?” PJ asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, she was always there for Amethyst. And since Am and I were close, I guess she just considered me another brat to keep outta trouble!” 

(several months prior)   
_Carnelian sat at a table near the front of her favorite coffee shop. It had a great view of the door and she could people watch while she enjoyed her beverage. As someone approached her table, the leather jacket caught her eye first. “Mind if I sit here? It’s kinda crowded.” Carnelian eventually realized she was staring and nodded dumbly. They looked so familiar, the jacket, the orange navel piercing, the slim figure. Carnelian had noticed them over and over in the coffee shop, but could never place her feelings._

_”Hey, uhmm, do I know you?” Carnelian said awkwardly. The other smiled a sly, crooked smile that Carnelian swore she had seen before._

_”Well, yeah Neli,” PJ said, reaching into their pocket and tossing a picture on the table. “I’m your sister.”_

 

“Neli, I’m sorry I wasn’t around to watch out for you,” PJ said softly. “I’m sorry you got caught in the middle of this.” 

“No worries!” Carnelian replied. “I’m really glad you’re back and I’m sure our cousins are going to be thrilled to meet you.” PJ turned and looked out the window. They weren’t so sure. 

\---

“Hey! Carneli’s here, I just buzzed her up,” Amethyst said as Jasper entered the living room. 

“Okay. Reed isn’t up yet, but he can make his appearance later.” 

Bismuth placed the last bowl onto the table. “Well, we have plenty of food so it seems we’re ready. Who did your cousin say she was bringing again?” 

“She didn’t,” Amethyst replied. “Say’s it’s a surprise. If she was dating someone I would have heard about it already so, I’m not sure.” Amethyst was interrupted by a knock on the door. She ran to it and flung it open wrapping her arms around her cousin. “Carneli!!” 

“Hey Amethyst!” Carnelian hugged her cousin back energetically. 

“Come in, come in!” Carnelian took a step over the threshold and gestured behind her. 

“I want you guys to meet PJ, my sister!” Amethyst looked confused, but immediately PJ and Jasper’s eyes were locked in a disbelieving stare. Bismuth watched Jasper and after a moment, Carnelian and Amethyst were watching the two as well. 

“Do … do you remember me?” PJ eventually asked Jasper shyly. 

Jasper’s stare was expressionless. She inched forward towards PJ, eying their naval piercing and short hair. After a moment, she spoke softly. “Skinny?” 

PJ smiled widely. “My destructive little cuz grew up.”


	16. Chapter 16

After a long embrace, PJ and Jasper remembered there were other people in the room. “Oh, guys, this is my girlfriend, Bismuth,” She gestured towards the woman standing behind her. Bismuth was still visibly confused, but Amethyst was ready for answers. 

“Okay, so who are you?” Amethyst asked, looked from PJ to Carnelian. 

“PJ’s our cousin Am. Carnelian’s older sister,” Jasper said leading everyone out of the doorway and back into the living space. “You haven’t seen Am since she was tiny have you?” 

PJ flashed their crooked grin once again. “No, but Neli told me all about her.” Carnelian offered a half smile, still a little confused. “We should probably fill in the runts,” PJ said to Jasper.

“Hey!” Carnelian and Amethyst replied simultaneously. 

 

After everyone had settled down, PJ started to talk about how they had found Carnelian. “It wasn’t very hard. I mean, I know her, she’s my sister. I looked up her address and found this coffee shop she frequented. It just took a while to get up the courage to go talk to her.” 

“But why did you leave? And how do you know Jasper?” Amethyst asked still not following. 

“PJ and I were close growing up, like you and Carnelian were. We did everything together.”

“You mean I looked out for your troublesome ass,” PJ interrupted Jasper. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jasper waved dismissively at PJ. “PJ was a big sister to me. We were close, even though mama and tio weren’t. Ultimately, I think they were happy we were hanging out with family and not strangers.”

“Pai thought Jasper was a good influence on me. He didn’t like his sister, but Jasper was strong willed and smart. Pai always loved that about her. He’d tell me it was my job to watch out for her, to make sure she didn’t get into trouble. Eventually Neli, you were born and soon after you, Amethyst. Toddlers and rebellious teens are a tough combination. One day I just took off. Pai always hated that I wanted to spend my life creating art so I figured I’d leave and wouldn’t have to fight with him about it.” 

“PJ and I spoke before they left. They told me to watch out for you two and to stay outta trouble. Tio was really angry for a while, tried to get me to tell him where PJ was, but I didn’t know. Eventually the family just stopped talking about it.” 

“Ya jerk! Why didn’t you tell me you already knew Jasper?” Carnelian asked PJ with a smile. 

“I wasn’t sure she remembered me. We haven’t talked in years and she has her own life going on.” PJ sighed. “I wasn’t sure if she had forgotten me … intentionally. Neli, not everything Jasper and I did together was fun. Tia and pai were both married and having kids young. They may have been great at it by the time you two were born but …” PJ stopped and looked over at Jasper. 

“The way PJ and I grew up was really different from how you and Am did. But anyway, how have you both been?” Jasper asked her cousins. Shortly into Carnelian’s explanation of her current job in sales, Reed could be heard on the baby monitor. 

“Stars! Is that Reed?” PJ asked happily. Jasper nodded. 

“I’ll go grab him. I’m sure he needs to be changed,” Bismuth offered. 

“Thanks babe.” 

PJ watched carefully as Bismuth headed through the kitchen doorway towards the bedroom. “And where’d you find her?” PJ said to Jasper elbowing her gently. “Gorgeous, seems super sweet, _and_ changes your kid’s diaper?” 

Jasper blushed slightly. “Quit it Skinny, we’ll talk about it later.” Carnelian wrinkled her nose while Amethyst rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. I’m really excited to meet him though,” PJ said. 

“Me too,” Carnelian chimed in. “Ammy has told me how wonderful he is! Oh, I can’t wait!!” Carnelian squirmed happily in her seat. 

“He’s the most adorable baby you have ever seen,” Amethyst said proudly just as Bismuth returned to the living room. 

“Ohhhhh!” Carnelian squealed softly as Bismuth offered Reed to PJ before sitting down next to Jasper. 

“He’s absolutely precious!” PJ said gently as she took the baby from Bismuth. “Hello little guy.” Reed yawned, looking unfazed by the attention. PJ let Reed rest against her arm and ran a finger over his fluffy pale hair. “He’s something, Jasper. Congratulations.” Jasper smiled back at her cousin. 

“Come on PJ, I wanna hold him!” Carnelian whined just as Reed’s face scrunched. 

“Nah, it’s time for him to eat,” Amethyst said just before the child began to wail. “Told ya.” Jasper took Reed from PJ and offered him her finger while she readjusted on the couch. She spotted the nursing pillow on the other side of the room and decided to make do without it. Jasper leaned back against Bismuth wiggling slightly to get comfortable. Bismuth could tell what Jasper was trying to do and moved to make Jasper more comfortable. 

“So what are you up to PJ?” Amethyst asked as Jasper began to nurse the child. 

“Artist. I do personal and commercial commissions. Mostly acrylic paint, but sometimes pencil or digital.” PJ glanced at Jasper and noticed the blissful look on her face as she fed Reed while Bismuth rubbed her back.

“That’s pretty cool. I’ve been lucky to have a constant string of work so, I’m doing okay. What about you Amethyst?” 

Amethyst blushed before telling her cousins about the club. “Once Marty’s lease is up, Bismuth has offered to make me manager of the new place.” 

“You didn’t tell me that!” Carnelian squealed. “That’s so excited.” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait. It’s gonna be great.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for answers?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you are liking this story. If you have questions I'm happy to answer them so feel free to comment. Or if you have ideas for tags because I have no idea what to tag this story with. >^..^<

Jasper looked down into the stroller. Reed was content ignoring his surroundings for another bought of sleep. She knew Reed would be awake soon, but for now, he was peaceful and looked almost angelic. Jasper checked her cell phone and realized she was early as she found a table in the corner of the café. She scanned the chalkboard menu for something she could eat. Reed was still in control of her diet for the time being. She looked up and saw PJ approaching the table. 

“Hey mama!” PJ leaned over to give their cousin a kiss on her cheek. “How are you doing?” 

“Hey Skinny. I’m alright, how about you?” 

“I’m good! Work’s going well. Oh, did you hear that Neli’s getting a promotion?” PJ smiled as they slid into the booth across from Jasper. 

“No, I didn’t. That’s wonderful! I’m so proud of her.” Jasper smiled at PJ, she was happy they had a chance to spend some time together. After the initial shock of their return, Jasper realized just how much she had missed her cousin. 

“Do you want something?” PJ gestured towards the counter. Jasper began to stand up but PJ shook their head. “Nah, stay here with Reed, I’ll go order.” 

Once they had their food, PJ looked Jasper over with pursed lips. “So, what’s with you and Bismuth?” 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Jasper replied not quite understanding the question. 

PJ nodded and sighed softly. “I’m sorry I left you Jay. I should have been around to protect and support you, but I wasn’t. It was really selfish of me to just up and leave like that.” 

“Nah, I get it. Our lives never seemed like they were going anywhere. We had no purpose, no goals; getting out was the best thing you could do.”

“But I shouldn’t have abandoned you,” PJ said fidgeting with their jacket. 

“It’s okay. I know you needed to find your purpose, and I’m really glad you did. I had to stay. Carneli and Am needed someone. I was lucky to have you while I was growing up, they needed someone too.” 

“Neli speaks highly of you. She says you always looked out for her and protected her just as you did for Amethyst.” 

“Of course. She’s fam.” They were both quiet for a while, focused on eating. Eventually PJ looked Jasper over again. 

“Jay, what happened over the last couple years?” PJ noticed Jasper’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, but they weren’t having any of that. PJ pursed their lips again, raising an eyebrow at Jasper. “Bismuth didn’t father that child; it kind of seems like you’re dating the person who used to be your boss; and Neli has been hinting that Amethyst has been worried about you for a while.” Jasper could feel her body start to flush. “I know I just got back into your life Jay, but you’re still my baby cousin. I want to be there for you. Just tell me what’s up.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jasper barely whispered.

“Jay, that’s not an option. You can’t just bury everything and pretend it didn’t happen. It’s not healthy!” PJ glared at Jasper before saying softly, “that’s what pai and tia always did.” 

Jasper took a deep breath and stared at the table. “Bis was never my boss. She owns the hotel, yes, but the club is rented out by Marty. He’s in charge of his own employees, it just seems like Bismuth is our boss because of the way the contract is written up. It’s intentional. Basically, Bis didn’t want Marty to screw over his employees. But I hadn’t even formally _met_ Bismuth until about a week before I was leaving. She mostly interacted with the dancers.” PJ nodded, as if encouraging Jasper to continue. 

“Everything’s been pretty slow between us. I don’t want to end up blindsided again.” 

“You really love her though,” PJ voiced. “And she loves you. It’s pretty clear.” Jasper blinked at PJ in confusion. “I can still tell cuz. When Neli and I came to visit, I could see it. When you were feeding Reed, leaning against Bismuth. It was pretty clear she was protective of her family.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jasper said skeptically. 

PJ laughed. “Of course you didn’t notice. You really want it spelled out?” This time Jasper raised an eyebrow at PJ. “She was helping you feed Reed, making sure you could rest your arm against hers to support him. She was making sure you were comfortable and calm, rubbing your back. And she was making sure you were both protected, holding you close to her. You were relaxed and blissful, but she was cautious.” Jasper blushed slightly. 

“She’s a natural protector Jay. She was doing it with you and Reed, she wrote in clauses to hiring paperwork to make sure other people didn’t get screwed. She’s definitely a protector. But, protectors have down sides. Some of them don’t know where to draw the line. They might not know when to let others protect themselves.” 

Jasper thought about it for a moment. “Bis isn’t like that,” she replied after a while. “She made herself the final say at work so that if she needed to step in she could, but she rarely did. She wouldn’t have let anything go to a physical fight, but she mostly let everyone figure things out for themselves. She knew when she needed to step in and when to let things work themselves out.” Jasper had noticed Reed was awake, but the child didn’t seem to be fussing yet so she left him to play with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“So,” PJ said slowly. “What about Reed?” 

Jasper looked down at the child again. He was happily pulling at his sleeve, trying to bring it to his mouth. “Reed was planned. I wanted kids, he said he did too. The first couple months of the pregnancy were rough. I was incredibly sick, but I forced myself to keep going to work. I felt awful all the time and couldn’t keep anything down. He was sympathetic until it became an everyday thing. After that he accused me of being dramatic, of exaggerating. He said he wasn’t going to stay with me if this is how I was going to behave. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t going to give up his life to work two jobs supporting us while I stayed at home because of all my “illnesses”. 

“At four months, I started feeling better. I was working steadily and found certain foods I could eat. I started gaining weight and he didn’t like it. I guess he expected all the weight to be focused at my belly, and when it wasn’t he started making it clear he thought I was getting fat and didn’t find it attractive. At five months, I gave him paperwork to sign and told him to leave. He gave up all parental rights and agreed to stay away from both me and Reed.” Jasper reached into the carriage and picked up her son. She smiled at the beautiful little boy before cradling him in her arms. “He was gone before most people knew I was pregnant, so no one really asks about him.” 

“What about Bismuth?” PJ said gently. 

“She’s really sweet about not pushing me for answers. She knows there was a guy and that it didn’t work out, but that’s about all. She didn’t come into the picture until about seven months. Shortly before Reed was born I asked her if she wanted to be there with me. She said if I wanted her around she’d be really happy to be there. She took three weeks off to stay with me and Am after Reed was born. It’s been really nice having someone who cares around.” 

PJ gestured to Jasper as they stood up. PJ pushed the carriage while Jasper walked outside with Reed. “You’re in love?” 

Jasper nodded slowly. “She doesn’t want to get between me and Amethyst and she knows my priority is Reed. I miss her so much on the nights she spends away from me. I want her to be part of this family. I want to be able to trust her, but …” Jasper stopped mid-sentence. She placed Reed back into his stroller and looked up at PJ. 

“Trust was never something that came easily for us Jay,” PJ said softly. 

“But if I want to keep her around, I’m going to have to try.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter this explicit but probably not vital to the plot, feel free to skip it. (Tagged for sex, nsfw, etc)

Jasper curled up beside Bismuth, her forehead against her girlfriend’s neck. Bismuth could feel Jasper’s breath as she sighed ever so softly. The day had been long for both of them, but luckily Jasper had put Reed down to sleep and Bismuth didn’t have to work the following morning. Bismuth ran her hand over Jasper’s hip and thigh, pulling her girlfriend slightly closer. 

“Hey babe,” Bismuth whispered gently, happy to be with Jasper. “How are you feeling?” 

Jasper sighed again. “Damn, it feels good to be in bed with you.” Bismuth laughed before placing a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on Jasper’s neck. Jasper groaned, digging her nails unconsciously into Bismuth’s arms. 

“Not ready to go to sleep yet?” Bismuth asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“No.” Jasper’s reply was direct and unmistakable as she placed her knees on either side of Bismuth’s hips. “I’m wide awake.” She leaned down and kissed Bismuth deeply. 

“So,” Bismuth whispered with a grin, “what do you want to do?” Jasper blushed. 

Bismuth leaned over and turned off the lamp, sending them into semi-darkness. She ran her nails softly down Jasper’s back and listened to the deep sigh she received in response. Bismuth’s love for Jasper was all encompassing. She loved the moments they spent together in public and those they had in private. Nights where they were alone and not exhausted were scarce, so tonight she was focused on Jasper. 

Bismuth reached up with one hand and firmly held a handful of Jasper’s thick hair. As she pulled gently, she could feel Jasper shudder. “Ahh!” Jasper gasped just before letting out a whiny moan. 

“Harder?” Bismuth asked softly. Jasper nodded her head as best she could. Bismuth pushed Jasper’s head towards her own and kissed her. As their lips parted she tugged at Jasper’s hair again, guiding her head backwards and exposing her neck. Bismuth kissed down Jasper’s throat before leaving the beginnings of a bruise against her neck. 

As quickly as they had started, Jasper felt Bismuth’s hands and lips leave her body and she was disappointed. Jasper tried to be patient but, she was close to literally begging Bismuth to get her off. Bismuth shifted down the bed before sliding her hands over Jasper’s ass. “Lean forward,” Bismuth ordered. As Jasper moved forward, Bismuth pulled her girlfriend’s body down towards her. Jasper braced herself as Bismuth skimmed her tongue over the sensitive skin of Jasper’s inner thigh before leaving a substantial bruise against a light patch of skin. 

Jasper dug her nails into the bed. “Ughhh Bis, fuck,” she moaned before burying her head in a pillow. “Not so hard, baby,” Jasper said panting. “My thighs are still really sensitive!” Bismuth could see the bruise forming even in the low light of her room. She softly placed a kiss against the red and purple mark, an apologetic gesture, before nipping at the inside of Jasper’s other thigh more gently. “Don’t tease me.” Jasper whined as Bismuth inched her way closer to Jasper’s clit. 

“Ask nicely,” Bismuth said, her fingers digging into Jasper’s legs. Jasper moaned into the pillow again while Bismuth’s tongue pushed into Jasper’s body. 

“Stop teasing me Bis!” Jasper whined again through several gasps and soft moans. 

Bismuth brushed her tongue over the bruised skin on the inside of Jasper’s thigh. “I _said_ ask nicely,” Bismuth replied, dragging her nails down the backs of Jasper’s thighs drawing a weak growl from Jasper. While Bismuth refused to remedy Jasper’s situation, Jasper tried to find alternatives. Bismuth caught Jasper’s hand just as her fingertips neared her clit. “What’s so hard about asking nicely, Jasper?” Bismuth asked in a mocking tone. 

Jasper knew all she had to do was say please, but she didn’t want to give Bismuth that level of control just yet, what fun was that? It wasn’t long before Jasper felt her head being forced backwards, Bismuth’s hand clutching almost all her hair. “Fuck Bis,” Jasper whimpered. With every tug, she felt herself become more wet, more needy. Eventually, Jasper couldn’t trust herself to keep quiet. “Please?” She whined, head buried in the pillow again. “Please! Please, please?” 

Bismuth smirked as she pulled her girlfriend’s body closer to her. “Took long enough.” Bismuth ran her tongue slowly over Jasper’s clit and chuckled as she heard a long, muffled groan. She focused her attention on Jasper’s clit until her girlfriend’s body tensed sharply.

“Ahhggg, stop,” Jasper mumbled into the bed, pushing Bismuth away weakly. Bismuth scooted herself towards the head of the bed and pulled Jasper into her arms. Jasper returned her head to the crook of Bismuth’s neck as her breathing began to slow. 

“I love watching you turn from a fierce tiger to a cuddly kitten,” Bismuth laughed.

“Shuddup.” 

Bismuth ran her nails ever so softly up and down Jasper’s back. “You alright?” Jasper nodded before kissing Bismuth’s collarbone. After a few moments, Bismuth pulled Jasper to her chest. “Ready for round two?” 

Jasper leaned against her forearms and took Bismuth’s ear between her teeth. She bit down gently before growling low and soft. “I’m always ready.” Jasper brought her hand up to Bismuth’s chest, running her fingertips gently over her girlfriend’s breast before sliding her palm down Bismuth’s ribs. “I love you,” Jasper said shyly, her hand continuing to roam down Bismuth’s form. 

As her hand traced Bismuth’s body, Jasper marveled at how strong her girlfriend was. She knew her girlfriend’s body was thick, but running her hand over the dense muscles of her hip and thigh just made Jasper appreciate it more. Hard muscle was underappreciated, Jasper thought. It might not be considered ‘soft’ or ‘feminine’, but it was comforting, Bismuth’s body was comforting. Bismuth raked her fingers through Jasper’s hair. “I love you, too.” 

Bismuth thought Jasper’s fingers were smooth and gentle, unlike how her own fingers felt against her body. When Jasper finally pressed the pad of her middle finger against Bismuth’s clit, Bismuth let out a soft squeak. She had never thought she was really into sex. The concept seemed okay, but she never had a compelling reason to entertain the idea. But it was different with Jasper, everything seemed different with Jasper. 

A soft, low moan escaped Bismuth’s lips as Jasper rolled Bismuth’s clit between her fingers. Her fingers slid effortlessly between Bismuth’s wet skin, and over the soft flesh of her clit. Jasper watched as Bismuth fought to keep her eyes open to maintain eye contact with Jasper. She leaned forward and kissed Bismuth deeply, noticing how her own taste lingered on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Sex with Jasper was intense, with an unspoken, mutual expectation of providing comfort and affirmation. Bismuth liked their alternating power dynamic as well as the euphoric look Jasper had after orgasm. Jasper appreciated the feelings of closeness they shared. Each reveled in the deep expression of love both for and from the other. 

Bismuth pulled Jasper closer, one arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s body while her hand was firmly tugging at Jasper’s hair. She shifted her other hand between them, guiding her fingers into Jasper’s body. As Bismuth’s moans became audible, Jasper’s breaths were ragged and broken. Bismuth came first, soft, slow moans directed into Jasper’s ear. Jasper followed, her vision going white, then quickly gray then dark. She collapsed fully onto Bismuth, her girlfriend trying her best to remove her fingers as gently as possible. 

After what seemed like hours, Jasper slowly lifted her head. “I really do love you,” she mumbled to Bismuth. 

Bismuth softly stroked Jasper’s hair before placing a kiss against her cheek. “I know you do.” She scooped Jasper’s legs with her other arm and sat up, holding Jasper in her lap. “And I love you. Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the style of the writing changed somewhere in the middle ... sorry about that. Hope you still enjoy it!

Jasper stood at the hotel’s front desk with Reed in her arms. “Are you sure?” She asked Bismuth for the millionth time. 

“No,” Bismuth deadpanned. “I’m not sure I can take care of him properly. Can you go over what I have to do again? Maybe step by step. Oh, I might benefit from pictures.” Jasper rolled her eyes as Bismuth retrieved Reed from his mother’s arms. “Jasp,” Bismuth said, her tone much softer. “I’ve got this. It’s not like you’re leaving him with a stranger.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I know you’ll take good care of him. I just don’t want it to prevent you from getting work done.” 

“It’ll be fine. And if I need to do something, I’ll hand him off to Amethyst, okay?” Bismuth kissed the boy’s head while Jasper still looked skeptical. 

“Okay. Love you,” Jasper said looking into Bismuth’s eyes before giving the boy’s cheek a raspberry. 

Bismuth smiled. “Yeah, he loves you too, but he’s going to have fun with me today.” Jasper placed Reed’s diaper bag next to the car seat and hesitantly waved goodbye before turning and heading out of the building. Bismuth watched her girlfriend leave, distracted by her own thoughts until Reed let out a rather loud giggle. “Okay little man,” Bismuth said to the boy. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and picked up the car seat, heading towards the elevator. 

They arrived at the door to Bismuth’s office shortly after. Bismuth realized it may have been easier had she carried Reed _in_ the carseat, but she figured they both enjoyed this way better. She placed the car seat and the diaper bag on the floor. “And you liked watching me struggle to open all the doors. Didn’t you? You little punk.” Bismuth kissed Reed’s head as she fumbled to unlock the door to her office. 

“Need a hand?” Bismuth turned her head sharply, surprised by the voice behind her. 

“Uhmm, no, we’ve got it under control. Don’t we?” Bismuth replied glancing between Reed and the stranger. “But, thank you.” 

“No problem. He’s precious. How old is he?”

“Seven months. Lights up everyone’s world,” Bismuth said looking at Reed. She wasn’t sure who this woman was, but her stares were giving Bismuth the uncomfortable feeling she was being hit on. “Well,” Bismuth began as she looked back at the stranger. “I need to get going, but I hope you are enjoying your stay. If you need anything I’m sure my front desk will be happy to take care of it.” The woman glanced at the placard on the door that read ‘Bismuth Fearon, Owner and Manager’.

“Oh, you must be Ms. Fearon. Yes, my stay has been wonderful. I hope to see you and your cute little boy around.” With that, the woman walked away.

Bismuth pulled her keys from her pocket once again and opened the door. She pushed the car seat and bag into her office with her foot and quickly closed the door behind her. “I could do without those kinds of interactions kiddo.”

 

“Come in,” Bismuth said as she sat on the floor with Reed. There was a blanket spread out and Reed was doing his best to crawl from one corner to the others, checking out each of his toys. 

“Hey Bis. Hey my little man!” Amethyst scooped Reed up and the boy giggled as she covered his face with kisses. “Bis, there’s this chick at the bar asking a lot of questions about you.” 

Bismuth sighed. “Shorter than me, light brown hair, average weight?”

“Ah, I guess so?”

“Diamond around her neck?” 

“Huge pointy rock surrounded by what I’m sure is platinum, not silver? Yeah, that’s her. How did you know?” 

“She as walking by while I was trying to open my office with Reed and all his stuff. She asked if she could help and then tried to chat. It was … uncomfortable.” Amethyst laughed as she sprawled onto the couch with her nephew. 

“Yeah, Reed here is a woman magnet. When you come across a pretty lady with such a beautiful child, you’ve gotta flirt with her.” 

“Ugh. Could you stop Amethyst?” Bismuth had gotten up and sat behind her desk, organizing some of her paperwork.

“What?! I’m telling the truth.” 

“I know. I just … I try not to think about it. It makes me uncomfortable when people flirt with me.” 

“Aww, Bis! Well, if it makes you feel better, most interested parties can tell when you’re around Jasp that you are 100% taken.” Bismuth looked up and saw that Amethyst was focused on Reed. 

“Speaking of Jasper, would you mind giving me some advice?” 

“Regarding Jasp? Love to, shoot.” 

Bismuth thought about what she was about to say and remember that it would impact Amethyst too. She wasn’t sure she wanted to continue. “Uhmm, never mind.”

Amethyst put Reed back on his blanket and looked up at Bismuth. “No, what’s up?” 

Bismuth thought for a moment before she looked at Amethyst. “Have you taken your lunch break yet?” 

Amethyst wrinkled her forehead. “Huh? No, why …” 

Bismuth cut her off. “Great, let’s go get lunch. Where do you want to go? I’ll buy.”

 

Bismuth stopped by the front desk to speak to her assistant manager before they left with Reed and his diaper bag in tow. Amethyst had overheard something about grabbing lunch with Amethyst and that she was available by cell phone in an emergency. 

When they were finally settled into a booth at a nearby restaurant, Bismuth looked anxious. Amethyst wasn’t sure if she should say something or wait until Bismuth was ready to speak up. She decided on the latter and focused on picking something from the extensive menu. Suddenly, Amethyst realized there weren’t any prices listed next to the items. “Bis, are you … are you sure this is where you want to eat?” Bismuth shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at Amethyst. 

“Oh.” She sighed, sounding more tired than Amethyst expected. “Yeah. I know. I picked here because they will make something off menu for Reed and they will leave us alone. I just … I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn’t want to be … overheard.” Amethyst looked around and realized they were in fact very alone. She supposed other patrons could assume it was because management didn’t want Reed disrupting lunch for others, but now Bismuth’s comments made sense. 

“Okay, but you know we could have just gone back to the apartment.” Amethyst noticed again that Bismuth looked distressed. “Bismuth, what’s wrong?” 

Bismuth shook her head. “Order first, then we talk.” 

Once they had received their food and Bismuth was feeding pureed veggies to Reed, Amethyst spoke up again. “Bis,” she said gently. “What’s up? You seem really distraught.” Bismuth sighed as she wiped food from Reed’s face. 

“I know we didn’t really get off to the best start, but I think things between us have gotten a little better, right?” Amethyst eyed Bismuth, wondering where this was going. “Jasper is amazing. I’m so incredibly lucky to have her in my life and …” Bismuth stopped as if she hadn’t expected to get this far. She turned and made a goofy face at Reed to convince him to open his mouth for more carrots. 

“Just spill it Bis! Tell me what’s up so we can get on with it.” Amethyst was pretty sure Bismuth was going to counter all the wonderful things she just said about Jasper with some inane reason they should break up. 

“I … I want her to move in with me. But … I’m afraid asking will upset her.” Amethyst was so astonished she dropped her fork. Reed waved his hands and laughed, but Bismuth refused to make eye contact with Amethyst. 

“You want her to live with you?” Amethyst responded after rescuing her fork. “You had me on the edge of my seat because you want to ask Jasp to live with you?!” Amethyst’s laughter caused Bismuth to look up. 

“What? Is it such a ridiculous thing to want, Am?” Bismuth was unsure if Amethyst thought the request was absurd or if she imagined Jasper’s response to be amusing. 

“No! Not at all. Just with all the dramatic build up I was expecting you to want advice on how to leave her or something.” 

“What? Leave her. Why would I ever do that?” Bismuth was confused, but Amethyst dismissed it with a grin. 

“Nothin. When you’re not around, Jasper misses you like crazy. I don’t see any reason for her to be upset if you ask.” Amethyst reached over and took the baby spoon from Bismuth and began to feed Reed. 

Bismuth slumped back into the booth. “We talked about it before, a while ago, and she said she wasn’t really interested in living with anyone anytime soon. She said it made it a lot harder to end things if they needed to end.” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she continued to feed her nephew. “Bis is just like mama isn’t she?” She shook her head and mumbled to herself ‘teimosos’. “That was because of her ex. Obviously that situation is completely different.” Bismuth looked back at Amethyst with a blank expression that slowly changed to confusion. 

“I … I don’t know anything about her ex. I just know it didn’t work out and she didn’t want to talk about it.” Bismuth picked up her napkin and began to fidget with it. “Was it really that bad? Oh no.” She stopped and looked up at Amethyst. “Did I … does she not want to live together because she’s worried I’m going to be like him?” 

“What?! Woah, stop.” Amethyst was having a hard time following what was going on, but she knew Bismuth was starting to get upset. “Jasper never told you what happened with her ex-boyfriend?” Bismuth shook her head. Amethyst pulled out her phone and immediately called her sister. 

Bismuth could hear Jasper say hello before Amethyst cut her off. “Are you out of your mind?! You never _told_ her about _him_?” Bismuth couldn’t hear Jasper’s reply, but Amethyst started speaking Portuguese in a very low voice. Bismuth turned to Reed, distracting herself by entertaining the child and shortly after, Amethyst put down her phone. 

“Carneli and I will be watching Reed tonight. You and Jasper will be spending the night at your place.” 

“Amethyst, I didn’t want you to force her to do things she doesn’t want to.” 

“Don’t care! It’s been what, 10 months that you’ve been together? Jasp needs to figure her shit out.” Amethyst picked up her phone and poked at the screen angrily. Once she was finished, she looked back up at Bismuth. “You two are good together,” she said more calmly. “You make her happy and she needs to be honest with you. I’m not going to force her to talk to you, just give her the opportunity.” 

 

At the end of the work day, Amethyst stopped by to pick up Reed and all his things. “You sure you don’t need help?” Bismuth asked. 

“Nah, I’ve got it. I just gotta make it to the front door. Carneli’s coming to pick us up.” 

“Oh,” Bismuth replied. “Then let me help you. I mean, I’m headed down there too.” She picked up Reed’s car seat while Amethyst held the diaper bag and the boy in her arms and they headed out. When Carnelian arrived, Bismuth installed Reed’s car seat before taking the boy from Amethyst. 

“It was so much fun spending the day with you, Reed. Be good for Carnelian and Amethyst tonight.” She kissed the boy before putting him in the car seat. “Have fun guys.” 

“Bis,” Amethyst said gently. “You two are good together. It’s gonna be fine.” With that, Amethyst smiled and got into the car.

 

Bismuth knew Jasper was at her own place, packing her stuff and waiting for Reed to get home so she could spend some time with him. It would be about 2 hours before Jasper arrived and Bismuth decided to make dinner. Bismuth cooked when she was anxious, so she went all out on a pasta dish with vegetables, even baking fresh rolls. She finally heard the buzzer as she was putting dessert in the oven. 

“Hey babe,” Jasper said when Bismuth opened the door. Jasper looked anxious as Bismuth pulled her into a hug. 

“Amethyst went a little overboard. I know she means well, but you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Bismuth said gently before kissing Jasper.

Jasper smiled as she pulled away from Bismuth. “She had a point. It’s been almost a year; we really should talk. Plus, we got a date night out of it,” Jasper grinned. Bismuth took Jasper’s hand and led them into the kitchen. 

“Sit, I’ll serve dinner.”


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper lay naked across Bismuth’s bed, stretching her arms while she yawned. “You’re so damn cute!” Bismuth said as she kissed Jasper’s stomach. 

“Stop!” Jasper squirmed, pushing Bismuth away gently. “Don’t do that.” Bismuth shook her head as she traced her fingers gently over the pale patched of skin covering Jasper’s belly. This time Jasper didn’t stop her. “The stretch marks make it look worse,” Jasper whispered. Bismuth climbed out of bed and turned on the overhead lights. “Bis! Ugh, what are you doing?” She reached out her hand and pulled Jasper off the bed and into her arms. 

“Turn around,” Bismuth said gently. Jasper turned around to face the full-length mirror on the wall. “No, look,” Bismuth said as Jasper’s eyes shied from her reflection. She stood next to Jasper as they looked at themselves in the mirror. After a while, Bismuth reached her arm up, showing off her right bicep in the mirror. Jasper giggled but followed her girlfriend’s lead. Bismuth put her hand against Jasper’s elbow and the other on her hip, gently leading her into full frame of the mirror. “Look at you,” Bismuth said. “Look at how strong you are.” She ran her hand over Jasper’s bicep and up towards her shoulder. “Think of the things you’ve done, the crap you’ve endured, the people you’ve supported with that strength.” 

Jasper blushed, returning her arms to her side as Bismuth guided her back slightly from the mirror. “Look at your legs, Jasp.” Bismuth ran her hand over her girlfriend’s thigh. “Look at your thighs, your hips … they’re strong.” She ran her finger tips over the stretch marks Jasper had complained about. “You built a life. You built a little boy. He needed you to be strong and gentle. He needed you to be able to protect him while he grew. And you put this beautiful body to work creating the perfect little life.” They were silent for a while, staring into the mirror before Bismuth turned off the light and pulled Jasper back to bed. 

“His name was Eric,” Jasper whispered into the darkness after a while. “He was never very nice to me, but he also wasn’t really unkind either. I didn’t think Amethyst and I could get by on our own and he seemed content with being with me, so I stayed. Amethyst never liked him. She would always tell me I could do better, that I didn’t need him. When we were doing well financially, I got pregnant with Reed. Amethyst stopped commenting on Eric and focused on me. I was so sick. And I was scared. I kept going to work because I needed the money and the job, but once I got home, I could barely move. Amethyst did everything she could for me, even picking up extra hours. She promised everything would be okay.

“Eric only made things worse. He was just mean at first, but later he started threatening to leave me. He’d talk about how he would never marry me because I had become so unattractive. He demanded to see my paycheck to make sure that I hadn’t been fired for being so weak. He even talked about other girls he was planning to see, calling them ‘backups’.

“When I finally was feeling better, Amethyst took me to ‘dinner’. I told her it was dumb since I still couldn’t really eat anything, but she insisted. Once we were seated, she pulled out a bank statement. It was an account she had opened where she was saving her extra money. She told me she had also been moving money from my account as a reoccurring payment. She had labeled it a loan repayment so Eric didn’t get suspicious if he ever noticed it. She told me we had plenty of money saved and that we didn’t need Eric. She handed me paperwork for him to give up custody of Reed and told me Carneli could notarize it. It was hard, but Amethyst made it as easy as she could. 

“Eric didn’t seem mad. He said he didn’t want to be with me anyway. After he signed the paperwork he called one of his friends and they left with his stuff. Amethyst and I moved to our place and that was that.” Bismuth pulled Jasper close, wrapping her arms around her.

“Thanks for sharing that with me,” Bismuth said softly. “I’m sorry that was so difficult for you.” Bismuth kissed the top of Jasper’s head. “You deserve so much better.” 

Jasper had been so worried about sharing her story with Bismuth. But now that she had, she realized it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. With Bismuth, she felt safe and loved, telling her about Eric didn’t bring her back to that place, the way she thought it would. She wasn’t scared or anxious, she just felt bad. She felt bad that she had let someone treat her that way. But, it was over and she had Bismuth. 

Bismuth wiggled out of Jasper’s arms and got up, kneeling over her. “I love you,” she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Jasper. The blond woman laughed as Bismuth kissed down her neck before switching to soft, playful bites down her shoulder. 

“Bis!” Jasper giggled, but Bismuth ignored her, moving to Jasper’s breasts. She gently swirled her tongue over each nipple before licking down the space between them ever so slowly. Jasper closed her eyes and sighed. She reached up and ran her nails down Bismuth’s arms as her girlfriend’s mouth reached her ribs. Bismuth kissed down Jasper’s ribs and across her stomach before moving back up her ribs on the other side. 

She looked up and noticed Jasper had opened her eyes again. “You are so incredibly gorgeous,” Bismuth whispered before returning to her task. She moved backwards slightly before licking at the stretch of tendons connecting Jasper’s thigh to her hip and groin. She softly bit down and smiled as Jasper moaned. Bismuth ran her nails through the soft blonde pubic hair before letting her finger slide over Jasper’s clit. 

“Everything about you is so beautiful,” Bismuth said as Jasper let out another soft moan. “And eventually I’m going to make you see that.” Jasper closed her eyes, trying to keep from forgetting to breathe. She wrapped Bismuth’s hair around her fingers as she began to forget there was even a room around them. Her orgasm was slow and Jasper moaned loudly to Bismuth’s amusement. Eventually, they were back, face to face with their limbs entwined. 

“This alone time is nice,” Jasper said. “I mean, I miss Reed but, it’s really nice to have time with you.” 

Bismuth lifted her head slightly from Jasper’s shoulder. “When you say ‘alone time’ do you mean ‘the sex’?” 

Jasper laughed. “No. I mean the time alone with you! Yeah, we use some of it to have sex, but it’s also really nice to get to talk with you. It’s hard to get into a serious conversation when you’re busy thinking about how long before Reed needs to be fed or how many hours of sleep you’ll manage if you fall asleep right now.”

“Speaking of talking,” Bismuth said softly. “There’s something I’ve gotta tell you.” Jasper leaned backed to look at Bismuth, but she didn’t make eye contact. “I’m sorry I’ve waited this long to tell you, but there hasn’t been a great time to say it.” 

“Okay.” 

“I … I was engaged.” They were both silent until Bismuth found her voice again. “She had undiagnosed ovarian cancer. When they found it, there was really nothing they could do. I mean, they tried, but … it had already spread.” Jasper laced her fingers through Bismuth’s. “She died about three years ago.” 

“I’m so sorry Bis,” Jasper said as she wrapped her arm around Bismuth. 

“It’s okay,” Bismuth whispered as Jasper bushed a tear from her eyes. “I … I just wanted you to know that.” 

“I’m glad you told me.” After a while, Jasper pulled the blanket up around them. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

Bismuth pulled Jasper closer, kissing her deeply. “I love you. I really hope you know that.” 

“I love you, too.”


	21. Chapter 21

“How are you doing?” Bismuth asked. She was curled up under a blanket on the couch with her laptop resting on her knees. 

“I’m so tired, Bis,” Jasper said. Bismuth had to admit, even considering they were talking over video chat, Jasper looked and sounded exhausted. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. I need to take a break.” Jasper had recently started working from home. Her job was flexible and she could work almost any time she wanted, but she could only effectively get work done while Reed was asleep. 

“Babe, you aren’t sleeping enough. You can’t work all night and watch Reed all day. There has to be another way to handle this.” 

“But, I like my job Bis. I worked so hard for this degree, I …” 

“Hey, no, that’s not what I meant. Jasper,” Bismuth said gently. “I’m sorry I’m not there with you. I’ll be home in two days alright? Friday. Friday we will talk about this and figure something out.” She watched as Jasper nodded. “Is Reed asleep?” 

“Yeah, I got him to sleep just before you called.” 

“Good. Now you need to get some sleep.” Bismuth smiled at Jasper. It was hard being away from her, but she was happy they could talk some before they went to bed. “Get to sleep, please?” Bismuth repeated. 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sleep well.” 

 

Friday finally came and Bismuth arrived back home. She didn’t bother to stop at her own place and instead headed straight from the airport to Jasper and Amethyst’s apartment, picking up take-out on the way. When she arrived, she rang the doorbell and waited. 

“Ugh. Who is it?” a voice shouted at her.

“What are you doing here PJ?” Bismuth asked. “And open the door!” PJ buzzed Bismuth into the apartment and was waiting at the entrance. 

“Okay, before you come in,” PJ was interrupted when Bismuth glanced over their shoulder and saw Carnelian holding Reed.

“What is going on in here?” Bismuth pushed by PJ, dropping her things on the floor before removing a wailing Reed from Carnelian’s arms. “What’s wrong little man?” Bismuth said in a sing-song voice. Reed pressed his face into Bismuth’s shoulder as he screamed, grabbing a fist full of Bismuth’s hair. “Okay, okay, how about your teething ring instead?” Bismuth whisked the little one into the kitchen and pulled one of his teething toys from the refrigerator. After some comforting and a few kisses, Reed had quieted down. 

“Wow Bismuth, you’re really good with him,” PJ said, impressed with how quickly Bismuth was able to calm Reed. 

“What? Oh, yeah it’s nothing. So, why are you guys here? And where are Jasper and Amethyst?”

“I’m right here,” Amethyst said closing the door to Jasper’s room behind her. “And Jasper’s in her room. I needed some help, so I called them over,” Amethyst explained. “But since you’re here now, maybe you can talk some sense into her.” Bismuth squinted at Amethyst, waiting for an explanation. “Short story, all her lack of sleep got her sick. We got back from urgent care about an hour ago, but I had to force her to go. Go talk to her. I’ve got Reed,” She said as she took Reed from Bismuth.

Bismuth glanced at PJ before nodding and heading towards Jasper’s room. She knocked on the door as she opened it. “Hey babe.” She could make out Jasper lying on her side in the darkened room.

“Bis? When’d you get here?” Jasper asked, sitting up slowly. 

“Just now.” Bismuth reached over and turned on the side table light before sitting on the bed. “What happened?” She asked, running her finger over Jasper’s cheek. 

“Ugh. I … it’s nothing. I just,” Jasper rested her head against Bismuth’s shoulder and sighed. “I overworked myself. You were right. I haven’t been getting enough sleep and it caught up with me. Amethyst made me go get checked out. They said I’ll be fine, just tired and dehydrated.” 

“Jasper,” Bismuth whispered as she kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head. “Sleep. We’ve got Reed for the day and later, I’ll cook dinner. I know you haven’t been eating properly either. Tonight, we’ll talk about how to fix this.” Jasper nodded as Bismuth tucked her back into bed.

“I love you. Thank you for being here.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I love you too, now go to sleep.” Bismuth switched off the light and went back into the living room. 

Amethyst had Reed in her lap while the boy contently chewed on his teething toy. Carnelian sat on the floor with PJ pacing near the front door. “Hey,” Bismuth said as she entered the room. “I brought take-out if you guys haven’t eaten lunch yet.” She gestured towards the large brown bag she had dropped on the floor with the rest of her things. 

“Uh, thanks,” PJ said as they picked up the bag and placed it on the table. Before long, Amethyst had handed out plates and utensils while Bismuth sat feeding Reed. 

“Where’d you get this?” Carnelian asked. 

“It’s from that fusion place near the mall. I don’t remember the name.” 

“Really? I’ve got some friends who work there. I didn’t believe them before, but this food is really good,” PJ replied. “So, is Jasper doing alright?” 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Bismuth sighed. “Things have to change. She’s trying to do it all and … well none of us can do it all, at least not alone.” Bismuth looked down and saw Reed was asleep. “We’re going to talk tonight. Excuse me guys, I’m going to put Reed down for his nap.” 

 

Later that night, Amethyst and Jasper sat with Reed in the kitchen. Bismuth cooked dinner while Amethyst tried to focus on Reed, but eventually Jasper decided she needed to talk. 

“So, I’m sorry for today. I didn’t mean to keep you from work Am. Or to ruin your return home Bis.” 

“No, it’s fine Jasp. You’re my sister. We take care of each other. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I need to change things,” Jasper sighed. “I thought I could do this alone, but I can’t. So, I’ve come up with a plan.” Bismuth turned off the stove and looked at Amethyst before she sat down at the table. 

“Alright. Do you want to talk about your plan?” Bismuth asked with concern. 

“I’ve kind of already made up my mind. Reed and I are going to move to …” 

“No.” Bismuth cut Jasper off. “Absolutely not.” Amethyst was too shocked to formulate a protest. “Jasper, just stop.” 

“But I …” 

“No. Everyone just stop and take half a second to think about what is even going on here.” Bismuth sighed. “Jasper, you’re so intent on proving you don’t need anyone else …” 

“Not to mention so worried about what might happen if you ask people for help.” Bismuth wanted to glare at Amethyst but, she was right. 

“Yes, and that. You’re pushing your family away. When I said that we would figure something out when I was back, I didn’t mean YOU had to figure something out. I wanted us to figure out a solution together. All three of us.” Bismuth returned to the stove. “All four of us.” 

“Jasp, if you really want to move away, it’s up to you. But you better have a really good reason to be cutting me out of your life,” Amethyst said as Bismuth placed a plate in front of her. 

“That isn’t what I want Am!” 

“Alright,” Bismuth said loudly as she placed a plate in front of Jasper. “Let’s start this conversation over. Okay?” She kissed Jasper on the cheek before sitting down at the table. “Jasp, I’m sorry I wasn’t around to help with Reed recently. I know it’s been really tough for you with him and the job. How are you feeling anyway?” 

“I feel a little better,” Jasper said awkwardly. “I always feel better when you two are here.” 

“You’re going to take it easy tomorrow, right? Like the doctor suggested?” Amethyst asked. “I’ll be home, I can take care of Mr. Reed.” Jasper just nodded. 

“We need a better schedule. Jasper, when is the best time for you to work? The ideal time?” Jasper blinked back at Bismuth slightly puzzled. 

“Uhm. Afternoon or early evening I guess. I dunno, why?” 

“Hmm. We could work that out. I could shift my hours to start at 7. That would get me back around 3:30 to watch Reed. You could work in the afternoon and between Amethyst and me, we could handle Reed and dinner.” 

Amethyst grinned at Bismuth, “That’s a great idea Bis! I’ll be home by 6, I can watch Reed while you’re making dinner. Or, you know, I could make dinner while you watch Reed. And Jasper could get work done.” 

“Wait,” Jasper said, sighing. “Don’t you think this is …” 

“Sounding like a group of adults working out a mutually beneficial child care and work plan? Yeah, it’s pretty terrible Jasp,” Amethyst said sarcastically.

“What’s wrong Jasper?” Bismuth asked. 

“It’s just,” Jasper sighed. “I should be able to take care of my kid by myself.” 

“Jasp, who takes care of their kid alone? People either take their child to work with them, hire a nanny, send them to day care, or have relatives watch them. The only people who can spend 100% of their time with their kids are independently wealthy.” 

“Amethyst’s right. There’s nothing wrong with having some help.” 

“And we want to help you sis.” 

After a long pause, Jasper replied, “Okay.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I can give him his bath,” Amethyst said after they had finished eating. 

“No, I’ll do it,” Jasper replied.

“You should rest more. I know his bedtime routine, I can handle it.” 

“I haven’t seen him all day, just … let me put him to bed okay?” Jasper said angrily.

“It’s fine,” Bismuth said slowly, attempting to defuse the situation. “Amethyst and I will clean up the kitchen while you put Reed to bed.” She kissed Jasper’s cheek. “It’s fine.” 

 

When Jasper returned to the living room, Bismuth was sitting on the couch alone. Amethyst had gone to her room, tired of dealing with her increasingly moody sister. Bismuth reached her hand out, beckoning Jasper to sit with her. 

“Love, no one is trying to take Reed from you,” Bismuth eventually said softly. “Amethyst and I just want to help. We both love you and Reed and are only trying to help.” Jasper didn’t say anything, continuing to avoid eye contact with Bismuth. 

Bismuth sighed. “But, I can see how you might have wanted to figure things out yourself. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Jasper said finally. “I know you wanted to make things better. And … my idea wasn’t that great anyway. I don’t want to leave you or Amethyst. Or PJ and Carneli for that matter. But, I …” Jasper trailed off mid-sentence. 

“Jasper, what is it that you want?” Bismuth looked over at Jasper. “Reed is your son. This is your life. What you want matters. So, tell me, please?” Jasper thought for a moment. 

“I,” Jasper closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. “I want a house where Reed has a room to play and I have a room for Am to visit. I want Am close by so that she CAN visit. I want to be able to watch my son during the day and work in the afternoon and at night. I want to spend all the time I can with him. And I want … I want you there with me.” Bismuth squeezed Jasper’s hand gently. “But that’s all unrealistic. I know it is, but you asked me what I wanted.” 

“What makes you think it’s unrealistic?” 

“Because too many things have to fall into place. What if Amethyst doesn’t want to live nearby? And we both know I can’t watch Reed and work full time. And who said that dream house even exists? And … maybe that’s not what you want.” 

“Of course that’s what I want,” Bismuth said. “I want you in my life and I want you to be happy.” Jasper sighed softly. “Jasper?” Bismuth said after a while. “Let’s get a place together.” 

“Bis … I … I can’t. I can’t kick Amethyst out and … if we lived together you’d end up doing so much. I can’t make you raise Reed with me.” 

“Jasper, you aren’t making me do anything. I love you and I want a future with you. And a future with you includes Reed. I knew that from the beginning. You don’t need to build two lives. I want to be part of that life you and Reed already have.” 

“What about Amethyst?” Jasper whispered. 

“What about her? It would be great to have her live with us, but maybe she would rather have her own place. I don’t know, you’d have to ask her.” 

“I … I don’t know Bis.” Jasper sighed.

“Today has been a lot. Why don’t you go take a shower, we can talk more tomorrow.” Bismuth leaned over and kissed Jasper gently. “I love you,” she whispered before getting up from the couch. 

 

Amethyst knocked on the bathroom door. When there wasn’t a response she poked her head in and spoke slightly louder. “Jasper? Can I come in?” Jasper couldn’t hear much over the water in the shower, but she heard enough to grant her sister entry. Amethyst leaned against the bathroom door, thinking about the day. She wasn’t sure what to make of anything anymore. 

“Jasper,” Amethyst said finally. “I know this isn’t the best time to bring this up. And I want you to do what’s best for you and Reed. But … I don’t want you to move away. I don’t want you and Reed to leave me. I … I really need my big sister. I’d be lost without you.” Amethyst pressed her palms against her eyes, getting rid of the tears threatening to spill down her face. 

Jasper had turned off the water and pulled the towel from the rack. She wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower and gathering her hair in a second towel. “Amethyst,” she said softly as she moved closer to her sister. “Do you remember when I used to wash your hair for you? You were maybe 5 or 6 and you refused to cut your hair.” Amethyst smiled as Jasper spoke. “It was so thick you couldn’t get a brush through it. And you absolutely hated washing it. You’d sit in the bathtub while I shampooed your hair. A third of a bottle of conditioner and a lot of combing later, you’d run out of the bathroom and put on your pajamas. When you came back, you’d stand on the stepstool in front of the mirror while I dried your hair with the blow-dryer.” 

“You always threatened to cut it off if I didn’t stop squirming,” Amethyst said, laughing to herself. “You told me that one day, I’d be too old for this. I’d be too old for you to wash my hair for me. But, no matter how old I got, I’d always be your baby sister.” 

Jasper smiled when she heard that. “Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?” She thought for a moment about what it used to be like, when they were much younger. “I meant that. You’re still my baby sister, you always will be.” Amethyst looked up at Jasper and smiled. “Am, if I were to move, you know, get a new place and stuff …” Jasper trailed off as she looked at her sister. 

“Oh,” Amethyst replied. “Yeah, I’d find another place. Or maybe I’d stay here and get a roommate. I dunno, but I’d be fine.” Jasper could tell Amethyst wasn’t being honest with her.

“Oh, shut up short stuff,” Jasper said with a smile. “I meant would you move with me? I’d want you there, but …” Jasper paused, unsure how to make Amethyst see what she meant. “You’ve got to be in charge of your own life, Amethyst. I want you to live out your dreams, and I would feel terrible if I were the one standing in your way.”

“You’ve never stood in my way sis. And I’d really like it if we could stay together.” Jasper reached out and gave Amethyst a hug. 

“I would too.”

 

\---

 

“Are you excited to see this one?” Bismuth asked as Jasper got out of the car. 

“Not really,” Jasper replied with a sigh. She opened the back door and realizing Amethyst had already taken Reed from his carseat, closed it again. “We’ve looked at so many already and none of them worked out. Too far, too small, too expensive, I’m just … not very hopeful anymore.” 

“Yeah, I understand,” Bismuth replied. She reached out and grabbed Jasper’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “But this one is priced alright and isn’t far from the hotel. I still have some hope left,” Bismuth said with a wink. 

They walked up the few stairs to the small porch and rang the bell. Jasper admired the stone facing on the house as the door opened. “Hello! Are you here for the open house? Oh, well now you must be, how silly of me to even ask. Come in, please!” The agent held the door open as they filed into the small foyer. 

“So,” Amethyst said after a moment. “Should we look around or is there a more formalized tour?” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” the agent replied, turning slightly pink. “Uhm, please let me walk you through. I can tell you a little bit about the house and when we’re done, you can take another walk through on your own.” She gave Amethyst a rather embarrassed crooked smile, showing off her almost perfect white teeth.

They were shown the second floor, 3 bedrooms of moderate size with a rather nice bathroom. They moved downstairs back to the first floor. There was a beautiful eat-in kitchen, a living room, and another room set up to be a guest bedroom. “You could certainly use it as a formal dining room or an office if you liked,” the agent said pleasantly. Finally, they looked at the basement. It was unfinished, but large enough for storage. “Well,” the agent said as they walked back up the stairs to the first floor, “feel free to look around more. I’ll be in the kitchen if you have questions.” She flashed another smile, this one much wider, showing off a slightly chipped tooth. 

“That agent has been looking at you an awful lot,” Bismuth said, poking Amethyst with her elbow. 

“She’s just looking at Reed,” Amethyst replied, blushing slightly. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Bismuth laughed. “So, what do you guys think of this place.” She looked over at Jasper who was staring out one of the bedroom windows. “Jasp? You’ve been really quiet …” 

“Come here,” Jasper said, still looking out the window. When Bismuth and Amethyst arrived by her side, Jasper finally turned to look at them. “It’s beautiful. See, you can see the park just down the street.” They looked out the window and did see a park, complete with a small playground and several families. “Do you like it Amethyst?”  
“Yeah, it’s great. The location is nice, perfect size, a great park and a backyard for Reed, it’s wonderful.” 

“What do you think Bis?” Jasper asked pensively. 

“I think it’s wonderful. And I think you really like it, so let go talk to the agent about putting in an offer.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M3634Y)

“Reed is Tia’s favorite little boy,” Amethyst said to Reed as he stood bouncing up and down.

“Deedeedeedee!” Reed babbled giggling when he finished.

“Is Reed’s favorite tia Ammy?” Amethyst said laughing at the little boy.

“Meeemeeee,” Reed replied, pointing at Amethyst. 

“Oh, you want to sing?” Reed bounced some more before letting go of the table and landing on his backside. “What do you want to sing little man?” Reed began to flap his hands at Amethyst.

“Bo! Bo bo,” Reed said with a laugh.

“Borboletinha? Again? Reed, you’re lucky you’re such a cutie.” With a sigh and a smile, Amethyst began to sing to Reed about a butterfly, making various hand movements including, his favorite, the butterfly flying. 

“Brava,” Bismuth said, smiling from the doorway. “You’ve certainly perfected that song. He knows exactly when each part comes.” 

“He’s a smart one,” Amethyst replied, handing Reed one of his toys. “How’s dinner coming? Did you need help?” 

“Nah, it’s in the oven, just gotta wait.” 

“Beh!! Behbehbeh!” Reed said, reaching out for Bismuth. 

“Hi baby boy,” Bismuth said as she picked Reed up and sat down on the couch. “Are you having a good time with Amethyst?” Reed shook the toy in his hands and giggled. “Have you seen Jasper?” Bismuth asked, turning her attention to Amethyst. 

“Nope. She hasn’t left the office and the door’s been shut. She mentioned she had a lot to do today.” 

“Maybe I’ll go check on her, remind her dinner is going to be ready soon.” With that, Bismuth carried Reed with her to the office door. She heard Jasper call “come in” and opened the door slowly. “Hey babe, how’s it going?” Bismuth asked, placing Reed on the floor.

“Alright. I got a lot of work done today,” Jasper said, pointing at her dry erase to-do list. Bismuth picked up the marker and added ‘Eat Dinner w/ Family’ and ‘Romantic Dessert w/ Bis’. Jasper laughed. “Reed! What have you been up to my little ball of sunshine?” Jasper asked. The boy was busy pulling himself to a standing position using the chair Jasper was sitting in. “Are you gonna walk for mamma? No? Not today, but soon, right?” Reed bounced happily. 

“So,” Bismuth said gently. “Are you going to make it to the end of your to-do list?” 

“I think it’s a possibility,” Jasper replied with a smirk. “That last one though, it might be tough. I kind of had plans.” Bismuth leaned over the desk and kissed Jasper. 

“So, cancel them.” 

“But, they were with this gorgeous woman. I was hoping to …” Jasper was cut off when Bismuth whispered into Jasper’s ear before kisses her again. She winked and retrieved Reed from the floor. 

“So, can I expect you to get through your list?” Bismuth asked again, this time with a sly smile. 

“Yes,” Jasper replied, smiling and sighing softly. “Now get out so I can finish my work.” She kissed Reed and waved as Bismuth carried the little boy out of the office. 

\---

After dinner, Jasper gave Reed a bath, changed him into pajamas, and gave him a bottle. She brought him to the living room to say goodnight to everyone before Bismuth took him to his room for his bedtime story. “Night Reed,” Amethyst said, kissing the boy on the cheek. 

“Good night baby,” Jasper said as Reed waved, his head resting on Bismuth’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve got to get ready soon,” Amethyst eventually said with a yawn. 

“Where ya headed? Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Jasper asked as Amethyst yawned again. 

“I do, but I’ve got a coffee date. I’m not going to miss out over a little bit of sleep.” 

“Are you sure it’s only a little bit of sleep?” Amethyst just shrugged. “Alright, well, have fun. Wait, who are you getting coffee with?” Amethyst stood, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Uhmm, you know,” she said as she backed out of the room and into Bismuth. 

“Chip, right?” Bismuth said as Amethyst turned around. 

“Who’s Chip?” Jasper asked. 

“Uh, Chip is …” Amethyst looked at the floor and mumbled something. 

“Huh?” Jasper said furrowing her forehead.

“Go get ready Am. Don’t wanna be late.” Bismuth gave Amethyst a pat on the shoulder before nudging her towards the stairs. With that, Bismuth sat next to Jasper on the couch. “Chip is the agent that sold us the house,” Bismuth said with a smirk. “You remember how into Amethyst she was.”

“Really? Amethyst said she just thought Reed was cute.” Bismuth rolled her eyes.

“No. She thought Amethyst was cute. Though, I’m sure there was added cuteness because she was holding Reed.” Bismuth watched as Jasper made a rather disapproving face. “Oh, leave your sister alone. She’s an adult. If she wants to go out on a date, let her. Who’s she hurting?” Jasper shrugged, leaning into Bismuth. “And besides, it’s nice that she’s got a date.” 

“I suppose,” Jasper replied, her eyes closed. “Is this Chip person nice? Ugh. I feel like I should go do the appropriate big sister thing, but I’m too tired for that right now.” 

“Shh,” Bismuth ran her hand through Jasper’s hair. “It’s just a coffee date. You can be the protective big sister and ask her everything about Chip tomorrow.” 

“Bye guys,” Amethyst said, poking her head into the living room. “I won’t be home late.”

Jasper heard the door close and sighed again. “You promised me dessert,” she mumbled with her eyes closed.

“Oh, did I?” Bismuth answered, kissing the back of Jasper’s neck. “I don’t remember that.” Bismuth pulled at Jasper’s hair, tilting her head and exposing more of her neck. “You sure that’s what I said?” Bismuth swept her tongue over Jasper’s exposed neck. 

“Yes,” Jasper whispered. 

“Really? Well then I suppose I should deliver on that promise.” As Bismuth began to slowly stand up, Jasper whined. “I thought you wanted dessert?” 

“I don’t want you to get up.” 

“Just come with me to the kitchen,” Bismuth said with a laugh. 

In the kitchen, Jasper sat at the table while Bismuth began to set things up on the counter. Jasper didn’t bother to watch what her girlfriend was doing, she was busy thinking about her little sister on a date. Was it such a good idea to go out with a stranger like that? Nobody knows anything about this Chip person. Bismuth interrupted her thoughts when she turned on the hand mixer. “Bis!” Jasper said, “what are you doing?” 

“You’ll see,” Bismuth said without turning around. After a few minutes, Bismuth placed a bowl in front of Jasper. 

“What …” Jasper started to say as she looked at the bowl. It contained ice cream and a chocolate chip cookie and was covered in whipped cream. 

“Reed, Amethyst and I made cookies.” Jasper just laughed. “What? Don’t want it? Because I’ll eat it instead.” 

“Bis, this bowl is huge!” Jasper laughed. 

“So, you want to share?” Bismuth said holding out two spoons.

“I love you,” Jasper said with a smile.

“Go turn on a movie. I’ll check on Reed and be back in no time.” Shortly after, Bismuth joined Jasper on the couch, pulling a blanket over the two of them. 

“This is nice, thank you,” Jasper said as she shared her ice cream with Bismuth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you were all so disappointed in how the last chapter ended ...   
> NSFW

Jasper closed the door after waving goodbye to Bismuth and Reed. Bismuth was off to buy donuts to celebrate a beautiful Saturday morning. “Be back soon,” Bismuth had said with a wink as she put Reed into his car seat. 

Jasper headed back upstairs and knocked softly on Amethyst’s door. When she heard her sister’s mumbling, she opened the door. “Mind if I come in?” Amethyst stretched across her bed before waving her sister into the room. Jasper fell dramatically into bed, sighing as she closed her eyes. “Your bed is really soft,” she said as she rolled over to face Amethyst. 

“Yeah, it’s not good for your back though, remember? That’s why you picked the other one.” Jasper nodded, remembering their trip to purchase mattresses. Amethyst reached up and brushed Jasper’s hair out of her own face. “What’s up?” she said cheerfully.

“Nothing. Bismuth went to get donuts with Reed from that bakery across town. I thought I’d come wake you up.” 

“Well,” Amethyst laughed, “I was already awake, but nice try.” Jasper yawned as she pulled her sister towards her into a hug. Amethyst just laughed again. 

“How’s work going?” Jasper asked.

“It’s fine. My hours are going to change soon. Marty’s last day is the end of the month. Once he’s gone I’m going to be doing the later shifts we talked about, probably eleven to seven. How’s work going for you?” 

“It’s good, really good.” Jasper paused, “So, tell me about this Chip person.” 

“So, that’s what you wanted,” Amethyst said.

“I just want to know what she’s like. I mean, I’ve got to watch out for my little sister.” 

“Your little sister can watch out for herself,” Amethyst replied rolling her eyes.

“I know. But I still want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Fine,” Amethyst said rolling onto her back. “Chip is a really nice person. We’ve gotten coffee a few times and I guess ice cream once. She sells property and lives on the other side of town. She …” Amethyst stopped, reconsidering what she was about to say. 

“She what?”

“No, you’re gonna get all weird. I know you Jasper.” Amethyst covered her face with her arm, sighing at the many ‘weird’ things Jasper had done over the years. 

“I won’t! I promise, okay?” 

“She knows PJ, that’s all.” Amethyst looked over at Jasper and immediately regretted telling her. “Jasper! You promised!” 

“What?! I’m not going to do anything weird.” 

“Calling PJ to find out any and all information you can on Chip counts as weird,” Amethyst said glaring. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t ask PJ to get information on Chip. But that doesn’t mean PJ and I won’t talk about you and Chip.” 

“Jasper!” Amethyst whined. 

“What? I’m your big sister. And PJ’s gonna ask about you anyway.” Jasper laughed as Amethyst covered her face again. “I promise, I won’t go overboard and I won’t embarrass you, Am.” 

“You always embarrass me. But thanks,” Amethyst finally said. “You’re usually a pretty great sister.” Jasper took that moment to smother Amethyst’s face with a pillow. 

“Shhh!!” Jasper said, trying to quiet Amethyst’s screams. “I think Bis is back!” Both women were quiet, listening for the sound of the car door. 

“Donuts!” Amethyst yelled as she bolted out of bed and down the stairs. 

“You’re gonna fall down the stairs!” Jasper yelled after her. 

Ultimately, Amethyst made it to the front door without injuring herself. She swung it open and greeted Bismuth and Reed. “Reed! Where did you get to go this morning?” The boy giggled reaching out for Amethyst. “Alright love bug, come here.” Amethyst took her nephew and moved out of the doorway to let Bismuth inside. 

“Where’s Jasper?” Bismuth asked as she balanced the box of pastries. 

“I’m right here,” Jasper called from the top of the stairs.

“Well come down here if you want donuts!” 

 

Jasper entered the kitchen and grabbed Bismuth’s hand, bringing her girlfriend closer to her. “Kiss me, please,” Jasper said. Bismuth smirked, but wrapped her arms around Jasper’s waist and kissed her deeply. Jasper’s fingers sat at Bismuth’s hips, pressing into them slightly. Once Bismuth pulled away from their kiss, Jasper let out a frustrated growl. “I wasn’t done!” 

“Done what?” Bismuth asked, laughing slightly to herself. 

“I wasn’t done kissing you,” Jasper replied, leaning forward to finish her kiss. When their kiss was over, Jasper ran her tongue down Bismuth’s neck before sinking her teeth gently into Bismuth’s shoulder. She could hear Bismuth huff, and smiled to herself. Jasper moved to Bismuth’s ear, dragging her teeth along the soft cartilage. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Bismuth asked while trying to control her breathing. Jasper smiled as she pulled away from Bismuth. 

“Nothing.” And with that, Jasper picked up a donut and strolled out of the kitchen leaving Bismuth standing at the counter, trying to catch her breath. 

When Bismuth entered the living room, Jasper and Amethyst were sitting on the couch, enjoying their donuts. Amethyst was sharing pieces of her plain, cake donut with Reed, who was sitting on her lap. “Hey! What took you so long?” Amethyst asked. “Come sit with us.” 

“We were just about to watch another episode of that show we started last night. We’ve got time for one before Am has to go get ready for another date.” Jasper said as she smiled mischievously. Bismuth couldn’t tell what Jasper was up to, but took a seat next to her on the couch anyway. It wasn’t long before Jasper casually rested her hand on Bismuth’s thigh. Her fingers grazed the inside of Bismuth’s leg slowly, almost as if it wasn’t intentional. But Bismuth knew better. 

As the episode ended, Amethyst handed Reed to his mother. “Alright, gotta get ready. Uhmm, I think Chip and I are gonna go grab dinner after the movie and stuff so … I’ll be home kinda late.” 

“Alright, have fun,” Jasper replied with a smile before standing up with Reed. “I think it’s time to give you some real food for lunch. What do you think?” The child giggled as Jasper brought him into the kitchen. 

Bismuth stood up as Amethyst ran up the stairs. “This is going to be an interesting day,” she thought to herself. She joined Jasper and Reed in the kitchen, sitting at the table while Jasper put food into Reed’s plastic baby plate. “So, something on your mind?” Bismuth asked glancing between Jasper and Reed in his high-chair. 

“Yeah. I was thinking we should see if Amethyst wants to bring Chip to dinner sometime.” Jasper put the plate in front of Reed before returning to the refrigerator. She then started filling a bottle with water for Reed. 

“Is that what was on your mind?” 

“Yeah, why? Something on yours?” Jasper asked, not looking up from the counter. 

“Nope, just thinking about what a great idea that is,” Bismuth said smirking to herself. Jasper brought Reed his water before crossing behind Bismuth. 

“I think it would be nice.” Jasper leaned over and planted a kiss on Bismuth’s neck before whispering into her ear, “Don’t you think so?” Bismuth groaned softly, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Yes babe, that’s a great idea.” 

The day continued similarly, Jasper’s bouts of what some might mistake for “innocent” flirting and Bismuth trying not to be caught off guard until it was time for Reed’s nap. Reed was a generally happy baby, but sometimes tiredness got the best of him. 

“Oh, it’s nap time sweet boy,” Jasper said gently as she scooped up the sniffling child. Reed reached out for Bismuth as Jasper started to walk out of the room. “Do you want Bismuth to put you down for your nap?” 

“Nah, I think he’s just hoping I’ll save him from having to take one.” Bismuth got up and took Reed from Jasper. “Come on little man. It’s nap time.” Bismuth followed Jasper up the stairs and into Reeds room. She rocked Reed gently while Jasper turned on his musical bedtime toy. “Alright, time to sleep.” Reed had worn himself out resisting nap time and was almost asleep anyway when Bismuth placed him in his crib. 

Bismuth backed slowly out of the room, pulling the door closed. As the door clicked shut, she felt Jasper’s hands on her waist. “Thanks for the help,” Jasper whispered into Bismuth’s ear before sighing softly. “How about … a shower?” Bismuth felt Jasper’s words burn down her spine, lingering where her girlfriend’s hands rested at her hips and surging back up her body until her face turned red. For a moment she was speechless. If Jasper had been looking for her breaking point, she found it. Bismuth turned around and tangled her fingers into Jasper’s hair, gripping tightly as she pulled Jasper into a kiss. 

“Not what I had in mind,” Bismuth said breathlessly. When Bismuth lifted Jasper into her arms, Jasper laughed and held tightly, burying her head into her girlfriend’s neck. She knew Bismuth _could_ lift her, but Jasper wasn’t quite used to the helplessness associated with not feeling the ground beneath her. Bismuth brought them to the bedroom, tumbling backwards onto the bed, Jasper still clinging to her. 

“So, what DID you have in mind?” Jasper asked, now straddling Bismuth. 

It wasn’t long before Jasper was sitting in Bismuth’s lap wearing just her shirt and underwear. Bismuth slowly began to removed Jasper’s shirt to bring them to a similar state of undress. She kissed up Jasper’s ribs as she pulled at the hem of the shirt. “This too,” Bismuth said before gently biting Jasper through the fabric of her bra. 

“I … hhuu, can only do one at a time!” Jasper mewled. She pulled the shirt up over her head before throwing it onto the floor. As Bismuth continued to tease Jasper through her bra, Jasper wrestled with her bra hooks. “Dammit!” 

“Shhh,” Bismuth cooed, pulling Jasper into a deep kiss. As Jasper weaved her fingers through Bismuth’s locks, Bismuth gently detached the hook-and-eyes one by one before sliding the cups up over Jaspers breasts and running her fingers over Jasper’s nipples. Jasper pulled away, allowing the bra to slide down her arms before tossing it onto the floor. 

“Your turn,” she said sharply as she removed Bismuth’s bra. “What about these?” Jasper asked, sliding her fingers between Bismuth’s legs and pressing gently at the rather wet crotch of her underwear. “Do you want them off?” Bismuth just nodded. “It’s really quite … endearing … how worked up you are. I wonder what put you in such a mood …” Jasper’s teasing was cut short when Bismuth bit down on her neck. “Hmmmmmm,” Jasper sighed. “This isn’t the way to get what you want,” she whispered as Bismuth’s fingers trailed up her spine. 

Bismuth ignored Jasper’s warning. What she wanted right now, was to have Jasper in her arms and enjoy the contact. Her fingers grazed over the soft skin of Jasper’s shoulders as their lips met. Time seemed to slow as Bismuth closed her eyes again hoping to permanently capture this feeling. Jasper’s body fit perfectly against Bismuth’s chest, the skin to skin contact providing an overwhelming sensation of bliss. 

Jasper once again ran her fingers over the wet spot of Bismuth’s underwear, watching the slight quivers that moved through Bismuth’s body. “You’re stubborn today, aren’t you? This would go much better if you’d just …” Before Jasper could finish, the room was filled by a low moan. Bismuth quickly covered her mouth, trying to hide the look of surprise on her face. Jasper looked at her curiously, turning her wrist and running her thumb over Bismuth’s clit again. This time, Bismuth pressed her face into Jasper’s neck as she moaned. 

Jasper couldn’t help but smile. She found it very gratifying when Bismuth had trouble restraining herself. It wasn’t something Bismuth had a problem with often but Jasper loved to bask in the sounds of arousal Bismuth made. Jasper kissed Bismuth’s cheek before sliding off her lap. “Come here,” she said, pulling Bismuth towards her gently. It took some coxing for Bismuth to look back at her girlfriend. Her face was flushed, partially from arousal, partially from embarrassment, but Jasper found the look to be quite sexy. 

Gently, Jasper pulled at Bismuth’s last piece of clothing, leaving her kneeling on the bed naked. Jasper finished stripping as well and stretched out against the blankets. She guided Bismuth towards her and positioned herself appropriately. “Now sit,” Jasper said quietly, applying pressure to Bismuth’s lower back with her hand. Bismuth wordlessly obeyed, shifting to ensure she kept her balance. 

Heat traveled up through Bismuth’s legs, pooling in her stomach while her face flushed. Excess energy seemed to collect in her hands causing her fingers to flex and bend, gripping the bed before pushing it away. Her voice caught in her throat, preventing the sounds she would have tried to suppress anyway. Jasper’s fingertips against her legs stung one moment and burned the next, but it was mild compared to Jasper’s tongue. 

The soft muscle pressed expertly against Bismuth’s body, teasing at sensations that never lasted long. But no matter how long the sensations lasted, the tension built, threatening to take control of Bismuth’s voice, her limbs, her nerves, her vision. “Ahhhhhhh,” Bismuth moaned softly, her first audible acknowledgement of pleasure. Jasper flattened her tongue against Bismuth’s clit before gently sucking. Jasper could feel Bismuth’s leg muscles tighten moments before she bucked her hips against Jasper’s mouth. 

The room went dark as Bismuth cried out just before her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her limbs quivering, but they didn’t feel like her own. She felt detached from herself, surrounded by intense pleasure, until she plummeted back to what she could only assume was reality. Her legs gave out as her lungs gasped for air, her arms followed soon after her legs. Jasper lifted Bismuth’s hip, wiggling out from under her girlfriend and towards the head of the bed. 

“Come here,” Jasper said in a teasing voice, amused by how intensely Bismuth had orgasmed. She pulled Bismuth into her arms, letting her rest against her chest. “I love you, baby” Jasper said as she toyed with Bismuth’s locks. Bismuth didn’t reply, instead she focused on the sound of Jasper’s heartbeat while hers began to slow. After a while, Jasper could tell Bismuth had fallen sleep, and she was almost asleep herself. She pulled Bismuth’s arm around her before drifting off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

It was late on a Sunday afternoon and Chip and Amethyst were lounging on Chip’s couch. Amethyst was stretched across the length of the couch, her head in Chip’s lap while Chip ran her fingers absentmindedly through her girlfriend’s hair. They were marathoning a baking competition, each quite invested in the outcome. 

“Don’t do that!” Amethyst said, clearly frustrated by the people on TV. “Ugh! Now you have no chance.” 

“Nah, they might still win. The other girl didn’t add ANY salt to her dough,” Chip said calmly. Chip began to drag her nails against Amethyst’s scalp. “I love how into this you get.” When the show went to commercial, Chip looked back down at Amethyst. “So, are you working tomorrow?” 

Amethyst nervously bit her lip. “Yeah, I’m working tomorrow.” 

“What time are you off?” 

“Oh, probably late …” Amethyst trailed off, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. 

“Well, I was thinking that I could pick you up and we could do late dinner or something.” 

“Uhmm. Well, I’m not sure exactly …” Amethyst sat up, avoiding eye contact with Chip. “You know, when I’m gonna be done.” 

“Oh, okay.” Chip glanced over at Amethyst and saw she looked anxious. “We can do something another day.” She reached over, holding Amethyst’s hand as the show returned. When the show finally ended, Chip picked up the remote and turned off the television. “Amethyst, why don’t you want to tell me about your job?” 

Amethyst pulled her hand from Chip’s and slid away from her on the couch. She had been avoiding this topic for weeks, hoping it wouldn’t come up. “I, uhh, just, I just don’t like talking about it,” She lied. 

“You haven’t even told me what your job is,” Chip said gently. 

“I did, I manage a bar!” 

“Amethyst, if you’re uncomfortable telling me where you work, it’s okay. But, I guess, I just don’t understand. Do you not want to tell me what you do? Or is it you just think it’s too much to share right now?” The way Chip looked at Amethyst suggested she genuinely wanted to understand. 

Amethyst just sighed. This had been an internal struggle for her for a while now. She had never been ashamed of her job, but after beginning to date Chip, Amethyst worried that her girlfriend would have a problem with what she did. The longer she avoided talking about it, the more anxious she felt when the topic was brought up. And, as she became more invested in her relationship, she worried more about potentially losing it. 

“How about,” Amethyst said, still avoiding eye contact, “we go grab some coffee?” 

“Okay,” Chip replied cautiously. 

Amethyst pulled together her best confident smile and reached for Chip’s hand. “Let’s go to the place that has the espresso you like.” 

When they were finally settled into a booth with their coffee, Chip leaned forward and kissed Amethyst gently. “So, was this a distraction from our previous conversation? Or just a change of scenery?” Amethyst smiled as she shook her head. One thing Chip was not, was easily distracted. 

“I like you a lot,” Amethyst started. “And I guess I’ve been avoiding talking about my job because … I don’t want it to change how you see me.” Chip began to say something, but Amethyst cut her off. “Just hear me out? I’m not sure when I’ll feel like I can say this again.” Chip nodded silently. 

“I’m the manager of the bar at the Gemstone Hotel, not the hotel bar, the other one.” Amethyst watched as Chip seemed to begin to put the pieces together. “Bismuth owns the hotel and used to rent the bar to my former boss. Short story, he was an asshole and she stopped renting to him. Instead, Bis hired me to run it.” 

Chip still looked deep in thought and slightly confused. “Isn’t that … the bikini bar downtown?” 

“Yeah,” Amethyst replied, staring at the table. 

“So, you didn’t want to tell me because you didn’t want that to change how I saw you?” Amethyst began to fidget with her coffee cup. “Oh Amethyst.” Chip reached across the table and ran her fingers over Amethyst’s hand. “Thank you for telling me, even if it was hard for you.” 

Amethyst felt the knot in her stomach get tighter, but she forced herself to speak. “So, how do you feel about it?” 

Chip squeezed Amethyst’s hand and smiled. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Am. But I don’t know much about what would go on at a place like that.” 

“Really? Oh, right, I keep forgetting you grew up in a different kind of neighborhood.” Amethyst looked up, feeling slightly more relaxed. “Well, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it isn’t scandalous or anything. The waitstaff and entertainers just don’t wear much clothing.” 

“Entertainers?” Chip wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“Yeah, dancers. Okay, do you know what a strip club would be like?” Chip tilted her head, nodding slowly. “Well, start with that, now imagine the place is clean and enforces a dress code. Take all the servers and dancers and give them clothing. Minimal clothing, but clothing, no partial nudity. Now, require going through a classy hotel in order to gain entrance and bouncers who will throw you out if you even entertain the idea of touching any of the staff.” 

“Well, I guess that doesn’t sound so bad. But, you know,” Chip said with a half-smile, “I’d still feel the same about you even if it was a strip club.” 

Amethyst smiled broadly. Of course, that was the kind of thing any supportive girlfriend might say. It might not hold meaning, coming from someone who really has no idea how they would react in that situation. But Amethyst knew that Chip meant the comment genuinely. “Come on, I’m out of coffee and I want to kiss your face,” Amethyst said as she slid out of the booth. Chip giggled as they left the shop, Amethyst’s arm around Chip’s waist.


	26. Chapter 26

“Reed is gonna be so overtired,” Jasper said, shaking her head as she changed the boy’s diaper. 

“We can still get a babysitter,” Bismuth suggested.

“Nah, the only people I’d trust with Reed are gonna be there tonight.” Jasper pulled up Reed’s pants and fixed his bowtie. “You look adorable Mr. Reed.” 

“Babe,” Bismuth said resting her hand on Jasper’s shoulder. “I can stay here with Reed if you want.” 

“No, you can’t, it’s the reopening of _your_ bar, you have to go. Besides, Reed looks adorable, he should make an appearance.” 

“You look pretty amazing yourself.” Jasper looked down at her outfit, black pants and boots with a black button down and a cranberry colored vest. “Your ‘cleaned up’ version is gorgeous,” Bismuth said with a wink. 

“Ugh, stop it Bis.” Jasper had begun to blush as she picked up Reed off the changing table and placed him on the floor. “Why aren’t you ready anyway?” 

“I need you to pick out my tie,” she said with a smirk. 

 

Bismuth, Jasper, and Reed arrived at the hotel an hour before the private opening party for the bar. All the staff had been scheduled (and would be paid) to work during the party, but Amethyst had arranged with Bismuth to have hotel staff serve and cater the event, making it more of a required celebration. As they entered the bar, Garnet was sitting at one of the tables, sipping her drink and watching Amethyst frantically pace. Chip stood close by and once Amethyst passed her, reached for her arm. 

“Am,” Chip whispered gently. Amethyst looked up at Chip as she stopped pacing. “Deep breath,” Chip said calmly. Amethyst inhaled slowly, lacing her fingers with Chip’s. “Do you want to wear my jacket until you’re on?” Chip offered. Amethyst was wearing very little. Her outfit for the night was composed of what looked like black and silver boxer briefs and a black bandeau with a sheer gemstone patterned at the middle of her chest. 

“No, no. It’s not the outfit, I’m just nervous.” Chip tilted her head slightly, trying to understand. “I wear stuff like this all the time. I guess I’m just not used to performing in front of … you know.” 

Jasper was trying not to interrupt Amethyst and Chip, but Reed had other plans. “Teeeee!” the boy yelled when he finally saw Amethyst. Amethyst immediately smiled and turned towards the voice. Jasper shook her head as she walked towards her sister. 

“Reed couldn’t wait for you to finish your conversation.” 

“It’s okay, you were just excited, weren’t you Reed?” 

“Teee! Teee!” Reed called, reaching out for Amethyst.

“Venha aqui.” Amethyst took Reed. “Uhmm Jasper, you remember Chip?”

“Yes, hi Chip, how are you?” Before Chip could answer, Alexandrite slid between Chip and Amethyst. 

“Uhmm, kinda need you backstage boss,” Alex interrupted. “Err, now?” Amethyst shook her head before giving Reed a raspberry and handing him back to Jasper. She looked up at Chip, who nodded back at Amethyst, then followed Alex to the back. 

When Amethyst got backstage, all the dancers were standing around waiting for her. Peridot eventually shushed everyone before she spoke. 

“Well, to thank you for everything you’ve done, for all of us, we thought we would show our appreciation with a gift.” Peridot handed Amethyst a wrapped box while Amethyst stared. “Come on now,” Peridot said impatiently. “Open it!” 

Amethyst stood speechless in the dressing room holding her present. She wasn’t sure she had done anything to deserve this, but she timidly opened the box anyway. As she pulled away the tissue paper, she smiled. “You assholes,” she laughed as she shook her head. The room filled with snickering and giggling. Inside the box was a rather beautiful, black leather whip with a purple handle. 

“No, really,” Mala spoke up. “We thought it would a great prop for your dances. Or, you know, you could use it on that girlfriend of yours.” The room began to giggle again. 

“We just wanted to say that we know you do a lot of work. And this place wouldn’t be the same without you,” Alex said with a smile. 

“Thanks guys,” Amethyst replied. “You’re the best.” Just then, Bismuth came into the room. 

“Are you guys ready to do the official countdown? It’s almost time.” Everyone agreed cheerfully and followed Bismuth out into the bar and onto the stage. 

 

“I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our grand re-opening! None of this would be possible without our new manager, Amethyst Correia.” Bismuth offered the microphone to Amethyst and backed out of center stage. 

“Ah, well. You all know I’m not very good with speeches, so I just want to say … Thanks. Thanks to everyone who works at this place and keeps it feeling like working with friends and family. I’m really excited to start as manager.” The audience cheered as Amethyst blushed. “Okay, okay. Now it’s time to celebrate! Grab food and drinks, the entertainment will start shortly.” 

While Bismuth and Amethyst focused on the employees and the performance schedule, Jasper and Reed sat with Chip. Chip looked at Reed cautiously. She wasn’t used to being around small children and she worried she would do something wrong. Jasper noticed Chip anxiously glancing at Reed and tried to be friendly. 

“So, how’s work going Chip?” Chip looked up and smiled politely. 

“Work is going well. The market is picking up for the season soon.” Jasper smiled. 

“Has Amethyst invited you over for dinner yet? I keep telling her she should. We would love to have you.” 

“Oh. No, we haven’t talked about that. But thank you, I would love to visit.” Chip seemed genuinely surprised, but happy to be invited. “Oh, I think Amethyst is going to perform now! That’s the intro to her song.” They both turned towards the stage and Amethyst walked out. She was in the same outfit, but her makeup was different and she carried her newly acquired whip with her. 

While Jasper had seen Amethyst perform similar routines, this was new for Chip. Jasper watched Chip stare at the stage, impressed and surprised by her girlfriend’s performance. Reed was too distracted by the confetti spread along the table to notice Tia was on stage. Jasper split her focus between keeping the confetti out of Reed’s hands/mouth and watching how mesmerized Chip was. When the song finally ended and the lights came up, Reed began to clap with the rest of the audience while Chip tried desperately to hide her blushing. 

Shortly after, Bismuth returned to the table taking Reed into her arms after handing Jasper her drink. “She was awesome, wasn’t she?” Bismuth asked Reed rhetorically. 

“She did a really great job with that routine,” Jasper replied. “Who did her makeup? It looked amazing.” 

“Surprisingly, Peridot sketched out the design and Alex did the actual application. They’re all really proud of it. And their thank you gift to Am was that whip. I was impressed she integrated it so well.” Bismuth looked across the table at Chip and smiled. “Has she introduced you to the crew yet?” Chip shook her head, still blushing slightly. “Well, I’m sure you’ll meet them all tonight.” 

“Hey fam!” PJ came up behind Jasper with Carnelian. 

“Hey, you just missed Amethyst’s performance.” Jasper stood to hug her cousin. 

“Nah, we got here just in time. We were standing over there,” Carnelian waved in the general direction of stage left. “She was awesome! I’m gonna go find her and tell her how great she was. And ask her what her plans are for that whip!” Carnelian glanced at Chip before offering a wide grin and running off. 

“Oh, don’t mind her. She’s just teasing,” PJ said when they saw Chip turn away blushing. “How are you anyway?” 

 

As the night began to wrap up, everyone started to say their goodbyes. Bismuth and Jasper went to the front table to wish all the bar staff a good night. “We’re gonna head home. It’s way past his bedtime,” Bismuth said, gesturing towards Reed sleeping in her arms. 

“Yeah. It was great to see you all,” Jasper chimed in. They stopped by the bar to say good night to Amethyst. “Bye, Am. Are you working tomorrow?” 

“No, I’ll probably be home sometime in the afternoon.” 

“Alright, be safe. Goodnight Chip, Skinny.”

“Night Runt,” PJ said as they hugged Jasper.

“Night! Carnelian shouted from behind her sister.


End file.
